Teen Titans: Coma
by Stargirl7
Summary: Blackfire is getting married, but Starfire's not happy. Maybe because her sister's groom is the Titans' arch enemy... A trip to Tamaran for the wedding, however, puts Starfire into a deep coma. How will the Titans save her? RobxStar, BBxRae
1. Morning

Teen Titans: Coma

By Stargirl7

Part 1: Wedding bells

Chapter 1: Morning

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in Jump City and the surrounding area. The sky was a bright, clear blue with not a cloud in it, and it was already very warm. This was the kind of day that people would be wearing shorts and tank tops and summer dresses, and would be walking around the waterfront eating ice cream or hanging around the boardwalk. A perfect day, all in all. Not even the city's villains were out ruining things.

Out in the middle of the bay, on a relatively large island, Titans tower stood, keeping a watchful eye over the city and its inhabitants. The Titans were there whenever something went wrong, and were always willing to save the day. But even they were thankful when they had a day to themselves!

Robin, the team's leader, was in the gym working out, as usual, trying not to wonder about the very strange recent behavior of Starfire, and what it meant. Ever since they had gotten back from Tokyo, she had been very distant, and a little awkward around him. He shook his head, wondering to himself.

"I just don't understand," he said, wiping his sweaty face with a towel and sitting down on one of the nearby benches. "Why would Star become so distant from me all of a sudden? What have I done?"

"You haven't done anything wrong, Robin," said a dryly sarcastic voice from the doorway. Robin turned around, and saw Raven standing behind him, wearing a different outfit than usual. Today, instead of wearing her traditional blue long-sleeved leotard and blue cloak, she was wearing a navy blue tank top, and a pair of dark blue cut-off shorts. Her short blue-ish gray hair was worn down, as usual.

She noticed Robin staring at her in surprise. "What? So I felt like wearing something else today." She glanced at Robin and his outfit, and raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not the only one who decided to change their clothes."

"Hey!" Robin said, indignantly. "I didn't feel like getting one of my uniforms all sweaty this morning." He crossed his arms, and glared at her. Robin, instead of his normal uniform, was wearing a red tank top that showed off his muscular arms, and a pair of black thigh length shorts. His black spiky hair was all sweaty now, which meant that he would have to restyle it later. And, as usual, he was wearing an eye mask. Not one of the Titans had ever seen his eyes, except for Starfire, but that was on accident once.

Raven paused, thinking for a second. "But, like I said, you haven't done anything wrong. Starfire's just going through a lot right now."

"I know," Robin said, nodding, "so am I. I just wish that she would talk to me. Is it so much to ask?" He got up from the bench, slinging the towel over his shoulder, and walked over to the doorway. Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't think so, Robin," she said quietly. "But I think that when Starfire's ready, she'll talk to you." And with that, she headed out into the hallway and towards the living room, Robin following behind her.

Meanwhile, in the living room on the top floor of the Tower, the bane of Raven's existence, Beast Boy, the little green shape-shifter, and Cyborg, the tower's resident tech guy, were sitting on the couch, hanging out playing video games. At this moment, Beast Boy was currently in the lead…

"Come on, Cy! You can do better than that!" Beast Boy said as his car turned the corner on the giant TV screen. He didn't notice Cyborg's car creeping up behind his.

"Oh, yeah?" Cyborg said as his car sped past Beast Boy's again. "What do you call that?"

"Aw, no fair!" Beast Boy whined, pouting. "I was actually ahead of you."

"Not anymore," Cyborg said, gloating. "You're gonna have to catch up, B."

Beast Boy glared at him. "You know, I don't wanna play anymore." He threw his controller down, and got up off of the couch. He quickly shape-shifted into a cat, stretched everything, and shape-shifted back to himself again. "I'm gonna get something to eat. You want anything?" He headed for the kitchen, which was over to the left behind them.

"Nah, I'm good right now, BB," Cyborg said, stretching his metal legs out in front of him. "You sure you don't wanna play?"

"No thanks, Cy," Beast Boy said, rummaging around in the fridge for something to eat. "I've kinda had enough video games for now."

"One would hope you did," Raven said, walking into the living room, followed by Robin. "You and Cyborg have been playing video games since 7 o'clock this morning. What did you do, glue your hands to the controller?"

Cyborg and Robin snickered as Beast Boy, who was now holding a piece of cheese pizza, glared at Raven. "No, Raven, I did NOT glue my hands to the controller! Last time was an accident." Beast Boy sat down on a stool in front of the counter.

"So you say," Raven said sarcastically. "I thought you did it on purpose."

Robin and Cyborg laughed at the following argument between Raven and Beast Boy. Robin turned to Cyborg and said, "Where's Star?"

"She's obviously not up yet, man." Cyborg said. Robin sighed audibly. "What's going on between you two these days, anyway?"

"I have no idea," Robin said, when right at that moment, Starfire walked in. She quickly made a beeline for the kitchen, and started rummaging around for something to eat. She was wearing her normal outfit today, unlike the rest of the Titans; a purple midriff tank with a silver neck plate, a purple miniskirt, and purple boots. And her long red hair was worn loose down her back as usual. Her bright green eyes were worried as she sat down at the counter next to Beast Boy, sipping a glass of orange juice. The other Titans looked at each other for a second.

"Um, morning, Starfire," Robin said cheerfully, looking at her. Starfire caught his glance, and blushed.

"Good morning, Robin," she said quietly. She quickly glanced around at the others. "Good morning, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy."

"Morning, Star," they chorused.

"How are you feeling, Starfire?" Raven asked her, curiously.

Starfire looked at her, startled. _Could Raven possibly know what I am feeling? _she thought to herself. _Or is she enquiring in regards to something else? _

"I am feeling…fine," she said decidedly. "I am feeling fine this morning, Raven, thank you very much for the asking." She quickly stood up and carried her glass to the sink, and washed it out. And as soon as the glass was clean, she headed for the door again.

"Where are you going, Star?" Robin asked as she walked away. Starfire turned around for a second, her eyes sad.

"I need to attend to Silkie," she replied, and walked out the door. Everyone was staring after her in surprise, and then looked at each other.

"Is it just me," Beast Boy said, scratching his head with a green finger, "Or is Star acting weirder than usual?"


	2. Conversations

**Chapter 2: Conversations**

Ten minutes after Starfire had left the living room, the situation hadn't really changed much. Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin were all staring at each other, wondering what was up with Starfire, because her behavior just then had been _strange, _even for her!

"I don't think it was just you, Beast Boy," Robin said, in regards to BB's previous comment, leaning against the wall, "I noticed it too. Her behavior just now was definitely weird." He glanced over at him. Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders, and looked over at Cyborg and Raven.

"Anybody got any ideas…?" he asked, his voice trailing off.

"As to what we should do about Starfire?" Cyborg said, completing his sentence. "Well, one of us _could _go and talk to her or something." He got up off of the couch and walked towards the kitchen, and sat down on one of the stools in front of the counter, next to Beast Boy.

"Yeah, ok," Beast Boy said. "But who?" Everybody thought for a minute.

"What about me?" Robin asked, looking over at them. Raven raised an eyebrow for the second time that morning.

"What about you?" she asked mockingly, crossing her arms.

"Don't you guys think I should go talk to her?" Robin asked uncertainly. Raven shook her head.

"No, Robin," she said quietly, looking at him. "You need to give her time. Like I said before, when Starfire's ready, she'll talk to you." She paused for a minute, and then looked at the others. "Why don't I go talk to her?"

"You sure you want to?" Beast Boy asked. "What if she, I don't know, blasts the door down in your face or something?" Raven glared at him, her fists clenching for a second. She suddenly smiled.

"Well, at least I know to blame _you _for it if she does, BB," she said, and walked out of the living room. Cyborg looked at Beast Boy and Robin.

"You guys wanna play three-way?" he asked, offering a cordless controller to Robin.

"Yeah, sure, I'm in!" Robin said happily, walking back over to the couch and sitting down. "Beast Boy, are you playing too?" he called over his shoulder.

"I will in a while, dude!" Beast Boy said, getting up from the kitchen counter and rummaging in the fridge again. "I'm hungry again…"

--- ---

Meanwhile, in her room, Starfire was rocking Silkie, her pet baby mutant moth, deep in thought. She looked down at him, and saw that he was asleep. She quickly got up, walked over to her left, where her circular purple bed was, and laid Silkie down to sleep. She walked over to where her window was, and looked out at the bay. She sighed.

"Outside, it is such a beautiful day, and all of my friends are happy, but why am I sad?" she wondered to herself. "Ever since 'the Trouble in Tokyo', I have felt differently, both in regards to Robin, and then coming home, now with this business in regards to my sister…" She suddenly heard a knock on her door. She quickly turned around, surprised.

"Who is there?" she called, hoping that whoever-it-was would go away and leave her alone.

"It's me, Raven," Raven said, standing outside her door in the hallway, leaning her weight on one foot, feeling a little bit embarrassed. "Um, can I come in?"

"Zdarthax!" Starfire swore. "I'll be there in just a minute, please!" She quickly walked over to her bedroom door, opened it a teensy bit, and stuck her head around it. "Yes?"

Raven grinned and waved. "Hi, Starfire. Is it ok with you if I come in for a while? The guys are playing video games again." She made a face.

Starfire thought to herself for a minute. _What could possibly be the meaning of this? This is the second time today that Raven has shown the concern about me…_

"Oh, very well," Starfire said, opening the door all the way. "You can come in." She quickly walked back to her bed, which was to the left of her door, and sat down on the edge next to where Silkie was sleeping. Raven quickly followed behind her.

"Thanks for the hospitality," Raven said sarcastically. She quickly looked around Starfire's room for a second before she sat down. She noticed that the room hadn't changed much since the last time that she was in there, except for a couple of new pictures on the wall by the closet, and a little bed for Silkie next to Starfire's. And, of course, everything in Starfire's room was purple. "Apparently your room hasn't changed much," she noted. "I'm also glad to see that you and the curtains haven't had any more arguments." She sat down on the bed next to Starfire, and noticed that she looked unhappy about something. "Starfire, what's troubling you?"

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked, hastily trying to cover her tracks. "There is nothing that is troubling me!" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Starfire, don't even try to pretend that nothing is troubling you, because I know for a fact that something _is. _So does everyone else." Starfire looked down at the floor for a minute, and sighed.

"Of course, you are right. There _is _something that troubles me." She played with her hair for a minute, hoping that Raven wouldn't ask…

"What?"

Starfire hesitated for a minute, and glanced over at her nightstand, where a recent flat touch-screen transmission from her sister Blackfire was sitting. "I…recently received a very unpleasant transmission in regards to a certain member of my family."

Raven's eyes narrowed. "You mean Blackfire?" Starfire nodded.

"Although it does contain good news," she continued, picking it up off of the nightstand and glancing at it for a second before putting it down o the bed beside her. "it has also worried me greatly."

"Why?" Raven asked, looking at her. Starfire jerked her head at the transmission.

"Read it and you shall find out." Raven picked up the transmission, and began reading it…

_Dearest Starfire,_

_Hi, sweetie! How are you? How are things in the big City? You and your little friends having fun dealing with all the bad guys around? I just wanted to let you know my good news: _I'm getting married! _And to the most _interesting _man. He says that he happens to know you and your little friends, which was a surprise to me. Of course we are getting married on Tamaran…_

Raven looked up, startled, when she got to the end of the message, her violet eyes wide in shock. "Oh, my God, Starfire! You've been keeping this to yourself?!"

"I…did not know how you and the others would react to my news," Starfire said quietly, looking down at the floor again. Raven looked at her, and shook her head in disbelief.

"Well, come on! We have to go tell the others!" she said, leaving the room, carrying the transmission with her. Starfire sighed, and rubbed her cheek with her hand for a second.

"Zilfa protect us all," she said as she got up off of the bed and followed Raven back to the living room…


	3. An Interesting Development

Well, here it is…Chapter 3! Here it comes, the big plot twist! Hope y'all enjoy! Thanks to **RobinRocks **for the reviews and the general liking it…

**Chapter 3: An Interesting Development**

Back in the living room of the Tower, Raven and Starfire had just told the boys Starfire's news. They were all standing around the kitchen area, pretty much in shock.

"Say WHAT?!" Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy said in surprise, staring at Raven and Starfire in disbelief. Both girls nodded, quite serious. Beast Boy's green eyes were wide in shock. He shook his head, wonderingly.

"_Slade _and _Blackfire?' _Beast Boy said, perplexed. He scratched his head again. "I don't know about that. That is just _way _too weird for me to even understand." Robin laughed.

"I agree with you on that one, Beast Boy. It _is _pretty weird." He looked over at Starfire, who looked away for a moment. "But seriously: Slade and Blackfire are _getting married?" _Starfire nodded, avoiding his eyes, walked over to the semi-circle couch, and sat down.

"Yes, indeed," she said quietly, running a hand through her hair absentmindedly, leaning against one of the pillows. "My sister Blackfire and Slade, whose last name is Wilson, are getting married on Tamaran."

"When's the wedding?' Cyborg asked, sitting at the kitchen counter, eating a three-pound T-bone steak, and was being glared at by Beast Boy.

"It's in two weeks," Blackfire said, suddenly appearing on their giant call-screen. "And you kids are all invited to the wedding, of course." Everyone looked up in surprise. Blackfire smiled at them, her purple eyes glittering.

"Sister?" Starfire said, looking up at the screen in surprise. Blackfire waved at her, grinning.

"Hi, sweetie!" she said superciliously. "Surprised to see me?" Starfire thought for a moment, while the others stared on in shock from where they were.

"Not really, Blackfire," Starfire said, attempting to sound off-handed. "I was beginning to wonder if you would _ever _show up again."

"Well, here I am," Blackfire said, laughing.

"Indeed you are," Starfire said, agreeing for the moment. She looked at her wonderingly. "Just out of the curiosity, where did you go after I banished you from Tamaran?" Blackfire's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, I traveled around the galaxy for a while, and ended up on Earth again not too long ago," she said airily. "It turns out that I arrived back in town just as you kids were leaving for _Tokyo." _The Titans tensed up for a moment. Blackfire smiled sardonically. "Oh, don't worry, kids! I didn't hear anything _bad_ about _that, _although I _did _hear that some _interesting _things happened _there," _she said, with a pointed look at Robin and Starfire. Starfire blushed scarlet, while Robin glared at her.

"You might say that," he said coldly, crossing his arms.

"I see," Blackfire said, smiling to herself. "Well, I offer you my congratulations." Starfire wondered to herself for a moment.

_Is Blackfire offering her congratulations in regards to what happened in Tokyo between Robin and myself, or about the other things that happened there? And who told her all of this? _The answer to her second question suddenly appeared on-screen. Starfire (and the rest of the Titans) were considerably surprised when Slade suddenly appeared, standing next to his fiancée.

"Dearest, don't I get a turn?" he asked, turning towards her for a second. "I'd like to say hello." Blackfire smiled at him.

"Of course you can, darling," Blackfire said, moving over to the left of the screen to make room for him. She turned to the Titans again. "Don't you guys know my fiancée, Slade Wilson?" All of the Titans' smiles (or at least those who _were _smiling) vanished when they saw him.

Robin glared at him. "We've already met," he said through clenched teeth. "One might say we're old…acquaintances." Slade nodded at him, smiling to himself, though you couldn't really tell.

"Hello, Robin. Cyborg. Beast Boy. Raven. And Starfire," he said, his eyes glittering in her direction. "How lovely to see you again, my dear. I'm so glad that I'll be able to get to know _you _and your friends better." Robin and the others glared at him. Slade and Blackfire merely smiled, not really intimidated.

Blackfire suddenly looked at her watch, looked at Slade again and said, "You know, Slade, we need to go find you a tuxedo before it gets any later." Slade nodded, putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her for a moment.

"Of course, darling." He waved to the Titans. "Ta-ta for now, Titans. See you at the wedding."

"'Bye, kids! See you soon!" Blackfire said, and the screen went blank again. Everyone looked at each other for a moment.

"Whoah," Beast Boy said, his arms suddenly slumping onto the kitchen countertop. "So Slade's last name is Wilson? How…normal," he said in surprise, sitting up again.

"Huh. I guess so," Robin said dubiously. He suddenly glanced over at Starfire, who looked sad again. "You ok Star?" She looked at him for a second and shrugged her shoulders.

"I do not know," she said quietly, leaning back against the couch pillows. "I am still kind of in the shock over what has happened in regardst o my sister, and adjusting to everything else as well…" She sighed, and closed her eyes.

"I know what you mean, Star," Robin said quietly to himself…


	4. Can't Sleep

Author's notes: Ok, I've been debating putting this chapter here, but I think it works. Thanks to **RobinRocks **for the reviews! (Yeah, I know, not like Slade and Blackfire _would _have a quiet life, huh?) Hope ya enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Can't Sleep**

It was the night before the Titans were due to leave for Tamaran, approximately one week before the wedding between Blackfire and Slade. All of the Titans were busy packing the things that they would need to take with them, and were also trying to figure out who would be up for the job of Tower-sitting while they were gone. They finally decided that Jinx and Kid Flash would be perfect for the job of taking care of their Tower, and also keeping an eye on the City…

"So you guys think you'll be able to handle this?" Robin asked them, sitting on the couch in the living room, looking up at the call screen. Jinx and Kid Flash looked at each other for a moment, and smiled.

"This'll be no problem," Kid Flash said, off-handedly. "I've Tower sat before, and Jinx and I both know how to handle the bad guys." Jinx raised an eyebrow at him.

"One would hope that I did, considering the fact that I _was _one once," she said, shaking her head at him, and smiling. Kid Flash smiled back.

"Yeah, I know, but we gotta run it by Robin, of course." Jinx nodded in agreement. Robin raised an eyebrow at them.

"So you guys'll be here tomorrow morning?" he asked. Jinx and Kid Flash nodded.

"First thing in the morning," Kid Flash said. He paused for a moment. "Just out of curiosity, _why _are we Tower-sitting? Where are you guys going?" Robin paused for a moment.

"The reason that you and Jinx are watching the Tower for us," Robin said, explaining. "is because of the fact that myself and the other Titans are going to Tamaran."

"Why? What for?" Jinx asked. Robin sighed, and rubbed his neck with his hand for a moment.

"Because Starfire's sister Blackfire is getting married," he said. "to Slade." Jinx and Kid Flash's eyes suddenly widened in surprise.

"Say WHAT?!" they chorused. Robin laughed in spite of himself.

"Yeah, that was pretty much our reaction when we found out about it," he said, rolling his eyes. Suddenly, the living room door opened behind him, and Starfire walked in, wearing purple pajamas. Her green eyes widened in surprise when she saw who was in there.

"Oh!" she said in surprise, suddenly blushing. "Um, good evening, Robin. Forgive the intrusion. I could not sleep. I…merely came to get a drink of water." She quickly walked to the kitchen and got a glass out of the cupboard. Robin watched her for a second.

"It's ok, Starfire. I was just talking to Jinx and Kid Flash about tomorrow." Jinx and Kid Flash nodded in agreement. Starfire thought for a moment. _Should I therefore leave if he is talking to them? I did not mean to intrude…_

"Oh, in that case I shall return to bed," she said nervously, quickly drinking her water.

"No, you don't have to leave," Robin said, wanting her to stay. Starfire looked at him wonderingly.

"Very well, Robin, but only if you want me to…" She sat down at the kitchen counter on one of the stools.

"I do," he said quietly. "I do want you to stay." Robin turned back to talk to Jinx and Kid Flash, who kind of got the feeling that he wanted to be alone with Starfire. "So, you guys are gonna be here in the morning?"

"Of course, Robin!" Kid Flash said, shaking his head in disbelief. "We're not going to forget." Jinx nodded in agreement. Robin nodded.

"Ok, I just wanted to make sure," he said, suddenly yawning. Jinx looked at Kid Flash.

"You know, we should probably go, KF," she said, jerking her head at Robin and Starfire. "It's really late, and we're seeing them tomorrow anyway." Kid Flash nodded in agreement, and turned towards Robin and Starfire.

"'Bye, guys! See you tomorrow!" Kid Flash and Jinx said, waving. Robin waved back as the screen turned off.

"'Bye," he said quietly, turning around to look at Starfire. He got up and walked over to her. "Hey," he said quietly. "You ok?"

"Need you ask?" she replied quietly. "I believe that you can tell that I am not the 'ok'." She looked down at her hands for a moment, and sighed. Robin placed a hand on one of her shoulders. She looked up at him.

"Starfire, I know that you're not, which is why I'm asking." Robin sat down next to her, concerned. "Can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"Perhaps…you already know," she said quietly, leaning on one of her arms. Robin thought for a moment.

"Oh," he said, quietly. "_I'm _what's troubling you." Starfire nodded.

"I have been very unsure lately as to what has been going on between us," she said quietly. "I do not know if we are still best friends or 'the boyfriend and girlfriend'."

"Neither do I, Starfire," Robin said, looking at her. "I'm just as unsure as you are." Starfire looked at him.

"You are? Why did you not say anything?"

"Because I didn't know what you would say," he said quietly. "You've been avoiding me lately."

"Yes, I know," Starfire said, nodding. "And I am sorry for it. But I have just been so worried about Blackfire and Slade, and then dealing with…"her voice trailed off.

"'The Trouble in Tokyo'?" Robin asked, completing her sentence. Starfire nodded. "Yeah, that's kinda been bothering me too lately. A lot happened there." He paused for a moment, and then decided to ask the next question. "So…what do _you _think is going on between us these days?"

Starfire thought for a moment, and then smiled at him. "Love, Robin. I think that love is what is going on between us." Robin smiled at her, and pulled her into an embrace.

"I agree," he said, kissing her forehead. He looked into her eyes, and smiled. "Starfire, you know that you're my best friend, right?" Starfire laughed.

"I have the funniest of feelings that we have said this all before, Robin," she said, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, but will you just answer the question?!" Starfire nodded, trying to be serious.

"And you are mine," she said, smiling at him. Robin smiled back at her.

"I'd never want anything to get in the way of that." He held her hand.

"Nothing ever could," Starfire said softly, looking at him. Robin nodded, his heart pounding suddenly. He gently pushed a stray strand of hair back behind one of Starfire's ears.

"Yeah, I know…"he looked into her eyes. Starfire smiled at him.

"Then…we have nothing to fear." And they kissed. Starfire thought to herself, before they pulled apart, _I am thankful that he was _not _distracted by the word _fear _this time!_

Robin smiled at her after they pulled apart. He took a deep breath and said, "Starfire, I don't know how else to tell you this, but…" Starfire immediately knew what he was trying to say, and her heart almost stopped from the happiness.

"You love me?" she said, her voice barely audible. Robin nodded. Starfire smiled at him. "And I love you, Robin. Always have, always will." And, of course, they kissed each other again…

Author's notes: Well, that was harder than I thought! Not necessarily easy dialogue to write. Hope y'all enjoyed it! Next chapter coming soon…


	5. Departure

Author's notes: Ok, here's Chapter 5. Sorry this one and Chapter 6 are later than usual; our phone jack was messed up and it took a while to fix. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed it and read it so far!

**Chapter 5: Departure**

The very next morning was quite gorgeous, but that didn't really matter if you weren't going to be around to enjoy it, as the Titans were leaving for Tamaran. Cyborg was busy repairing the T-Ship and getting it ready to go, Raven and Beast Boy were bringing the suitcases outside to the ship, and Starfire and Robin were talking to Jinx and Kid Flash, who had arrived at the Tower ten minutes ago…

"You are _certain _you know how to take care of Silkie?" Starfire asked Jinx worriedly, wringing her hands. Jinx smiled at her, reassuringly.

"This'll be no problem, Starfire," Jinx said, laughing. "I've taken care of pets before. I used to cat-sit for my old neighbor when I was younger. Is there anything I should know about Silkie?" Starfire thought for a moment, and sat down on the steps out in front of the Tower.

"Well, you should know that he does _not _react well to zorca berries, so be sure to keep those away from him." Jinx nodded as Starfire continued. "And also, please remember to give him lots of attention, and also plenty of rest." Jinx nodded again.

"Ok, that doesn't sound too hard to me. Where can I find the little guy?"

"In my room today," Robin said, walking over to them with Kid Flash, who he was just showing the Tower to. "He slept in there last night." Robin suddenly noticed Starfire glaring at him. "What, Star?"

"Robin, _where _have you _been?! _It's nearly the time to depart, and you disappeared!" Starfire shrieked, her green eyes glowing. Robin quickly put a hand on her arm.

"Hey, take it easy, Star," he said reassuringly. "I was just showing Flash here around the Tower so that he doesn't get lost or anything. Besides, I had to let him know some of our general house rules." Kid Flash nodded.

"Yeah, for example, that it's pretty much forbidden for _anyone _to go into Raven's room," Kid Flash said, not realizing that Raven was within hearing distance. She glared at him.

"Of course it is," she said derisively, carrying one of her suitcases over to the T-Ship and putting it in the trunk. "You have _no idea _what you might cause if you go in there." She jerked a thumb over at Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were arguing over something that Beast Boy wanted to bring. "Just ask these two idiots. _They _ended up inside my head."

"Seriously?" Kid Flash asked. Raven nodded. "Ok, you've got a good point. I'll make sure that I stay out of there." Jinx nodded in agreement. Everyone suddenly noticed that Beast Boy and Cyborg were still arguing, and walked over to see what the matter was.

"There is _no way _that that stuff will work on Tamaran!" Cyborg shouted at Beast Boy, gesturing to the stuff that he was carrying. Beast Boy glared at him.

"Oh, yeah?" Beast Boy said, getting in Cyborg's face for a moment. "What makes you think that they won't?" Cyborg sighed.

"Dude, that karaoke machine and that projector are only adaptable to the power sources on _Earth. _I don't think it'll work on Tamaran." Cyborg shook his head.

"Yes, it will! I have it in writing!" Beast Boy said, waving an official-looking document in Cyborg's face.

"Give me that," Cyborg said, grabbing it from him. He quickly read the paper, and looked up in surprise. "Yeah, you _do _have this guaranteed in writing." He paused for a minute. "But you apparently didn't read the fine print. It says that the karaoke machine will only work on different planets if you have a universal compactable outlet adapter."

"Which I also bought!" Beast Boy said, holding it up. Cyborg nodded, handed the document back to Beast Boy, and raised an eyebrow. He jerked his head towards the karaoke machine and projector.

"Ok, whatever you say, man." He paused for a second. "Where did you get that stuff, anyway?" Beast Boy blushed.

"I…kinda got it when we were in Tokyo," he said embarrassedly as he put it and the projector in the trunk. Starfire looked at him curiously.

"When did you have the time to go the shopping?" she enquired as she put her suitcase in the trunk as well, followed by Robin. "We were _very _busy dealing with the Brushogun and Saico-Tek and everything else that happened there."

"I went shopping the day before we came home," Beast Boy said, leaning against the back of the ship for a minute. "I got lucky that I managed to find this at such a great deal." Everyone looked at everyone else for a second. Cyborg rolled his eyes, and shook his head.

"I guess so," he said, trying to close the trunk. It wouldn't budge. He tried slamming it closed. Still wouldn't move. "Dang it!" he said, banging his fist on top of it. Raven quietly walked over, and placed her hand on the trunk.

"Here, let me help," she said, her hands glowing black as she concentrated. "Azarath…Metreon…Zinthos…"The trunk's lid glowed black for a second, and then gently closed. Cyborg smiled at her.

"Thanks, Rae!" Cyborg said happily, now looking for his keys. He turned to the others. "Y'all ready to go?" The others nodded. Robin turned to Jinx and Kid Flash for a moment.

"Do you guys think that you'll have everything under control while we're gone?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Both Jinx and Kid Flash nodded.

"It'll be no problem," Kid Flash said, glancing at Jinx. "Everything will be fine." Jinx nodded in agreement. Robin nodded.

"And if there's any trouble…"he said, his voice trailing off.

"We know who to call," Jinx and Kid Flash chorused. Robin nodded again and quickly headed for his cockpit and climbed in, the other Titans following behind him. As the T-Ship began to launch, Starfire looked out of her window and waved to Jinx and Kid Flash.

"Farewell, friends! Take good care of our Tower while we are gone!" she said, turning back to sit forwards and adjusted her head set.

"No problem, guys!" Kid Flash and Jinx said, waving as the T-Ship disappeared into the upper atmosphere and out of sight…


	6. A Relatively Warm Welcome

Author's note: Ok, I know these are pretty much being uploaded at the same time, but I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone. Sorry these took so long; DSL's been out for the last couple days. Thanks to **RobinRocks **and **Sapphire-Starz (**I think that's how it's spelled) for the reviews, and **Maddy-csi **for reading. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6: A Relatively Warm Welcome**

About two hours later, the Titans were landing on Tamaran, after a quiet and uneventful flight through space. Starfire was looking out of her window again as the T-Ship cruised towards the castle, off in the distance. The purple sky was just beginning to twinkle with stars, and the full moon was just starting to rise. Starfire sighed wistfully.

"I had forgotten how beautiful Tamaran was," she said quietly, her green eyes sad. She shook her head for a moment, and looked at the others and smiled. "But it is _definitely _not as pretty as it is at home." Robin glanced over at her from his cockpit and smiled.

"I'm glad you decided to stay, Star," he said softly. "Home wouldn't be the same without you around." Starfire smiled back at him. Cyborg quickly cleared his throat to get their attention, while Beast Boy and Raven sighed in relief, and then looked at each other.

"I hate to interrupt y'all and stuff, but I wanted to let you know that we're about to land." Cyborg said, gesturing out the widows towards the landing platform up at the castle. Robin and the others nodded.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Cyborg," Robin said as he quickly grabbed his controls. The T-Ship landed with a soft Thump! on the landing platform in front of the castle. Robin quickly unbuckled his seatbelt, climbed out of the cockpit, and stretched his legs for a second. "Oh, I've been sitting for _way _too long!" Robin groaned. Starfire, after she had quickly climbed out of her cockpit, walked over to him.

"I concur, Robin," she said, as the other Titans stretched themselves out and walked over to join them. "We _have _been sitting for a very long time." Robin smiled at her again, and the others rolled their eyes. Raven looked out over the edge of the landing platform and out across the rather barren plain.

"You know, it's nice to see that that Drenthax fleet isn't parked here anymore," she said dryly. The others nodded in agreement, and then turned around suddenly when the doors into the castle suddenly opened.

"Here comes out welcoming committee," Cyborg said, under his breath as a large group of people walked towards them. The large group consisted of Glafore, Starfire's father, her sister Blackfire, Slade, and a bunch of castle guards. The group quickly stopped in front of the Titans, and paused for a moment. Galfore, of course, stepped forward to greet his daughter.

"Nooba gulshtik Koriand'r sol!" he said, greeting Starfire in their traditional language, and thumping his chest. Starfire's eyes glowed bright green as she flew up to respond.

"Hesbad rutha Galfore kank!" she replied, and quickly gave him a hug. She quickly turned back to her friends and said, "Friends, do you not remember Galfore, my k'norfka?" The others nodded. Robin stepped forward.

"It's good to see you again, Galfore," he said sincerely. Galfore smiled at him.

"It is also good to see you again, Robin," Galfore replied. Meanwhile, the rest of the Titans were glaring daggers at Slade and Blackfire, who merely smiled. Starfire looked over at the others, momentarily confused, and then at Slade and Blackfire. Her smile faded for a moment.

"Greetings, Blackfire. Hello, Slade," she said nervously, playing with her hair for a moment. "It is…very nice to see you again." Blackfire smiled, her purple eyes glittering. Slade nodded.

"So it is, sweetie," she said, giving her little sister a hug, and then nodded her greetings to the others. "It's been _much _too long since we've seen each other last." Her fiancée nodded in agreement.

"I agree," said Slade, glancing at the other Titans, who did _not _look _exactly _happy to see him. "Although it appears that no one seems very happy to see me." Robin glared at him, his fists clenching.

"Considering the last time that we happened to see each other, not to mention the circumstances, _plus _everything else, are you really that surprised by our reactions?" Slade thought for a moment, his one visible eye narrowing.

"Not really," he said off-handedly. "But," he said, raising a hand and placing it over his heart, "that and everything else which has happened between myself and you Titans is entirely in the past. Thanks to Blackfire," he said, smiling at her, "I've completely changed. I'm an entirely _good _person." Raven and the other Titans looked at each other for a moment.

"How are we supposed to know for sure?" she asked skeptically, pulling her blue cloak around her shoulders as she suddenly felt cold. Slade smiled to himself.

"Well, if I was still the same, Raven, you would be the first to know." He quickly took Blackfire's arm and said, "Now, I think we should head indoors, as both Blackfire and Galfore mentioned something about dinner."

And so, the Titans, followed by Emperor Galfore, Blackfire, Slade, and the palace guards, headed inside the castle…

Author's notes: Ok, that's the end of that chapter. Couple of references to "Betrothed" in there if you managed to catch them. Chapter 7's coming soon…


	7. Dinner

Author's note: Ok, here's Chapter 7. Thanks to **RobinRocks, SaffireStarz, **(I misspelled it the first time; sorry!)and **Maddy-csi **for reading and reviews! Hope y'all enjoy!

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

The Titans, having just dropped off their luggage to their respective rooms, had just regrouped in the main hall of the castle for dinner with their hosts. Needless to say, the prospect of sharing a meal with Blackfire and Slade did _not _sound very appetizing to the Titans…

"Ok," Cyborg said to the others, leaning against a nearby column. "I can understand them inviting us to their wedding and all, but asking us _to share a meal? _That's just a little too much of them to ask for!" Everybody nodded in agreement

"Our situation could be considerably the worse," Starfire said quietly, standing next to Robin and holding his gloved hand in hers. "We _could _be held the captive, or perhaps being tortured or..." Robin quickly put his free hand over her mouth. He smiled at her and then turned to the others.

"I'm just glad that we're _not," _he said in relief. "Considering everything that's happened between Blackfire, Slade, and us…"his voice trailed off.

"We could expect that to happen." Raven said, finishing his thought for him. She thought for a moment, her eyes narrowing. "Uh, does anyone else besides me seem to find Blackfire and Slade's recent change of heart a little…strange?" The others thought for a moment.

"It _does _seem a little bit strange to me, Raven," Robin said, uncertainly. "But maybe both of them _have _changed." Raven looked incredulously at him, as did the other three. But before she could zing him, the doors opened behind them, and in walked Galfore, Blackfire, and Slade, followed by their guard. Blackfire and Galfore smiled at them; Slade merely nodded.

"Hi, kids," Blackfire said sweetly. "I hope you found your rooms to your liking. Slade and I did the redecorating ourselves." The others looked at each other again, eyebrows raised. Starfire, of course, was the first to voice her thanks.

"Indeed, yes! We found the rooms much to our liking." Starfire said politely. "Tell me, what is to be for dinner?" The other Titans quickly chimed in when Starfire asked _that _question. Blackfire looked at Galfore, who stepped forward and addressed the others.

"Your dinner, my Princess," (Starfire blushed at her title), "has been specifically created to suit your Earthly needs and tastes. Considering the last time that you dined with us, I noted that you and your friends did not seem very comfortable with our traditional foods. So, in order to avoid any further difficulties, Blackfire and Slade suggested that we serve you foods that you were used to, instead of our traditional fare." The others looked at each other in disbelief, and then back at Blackfire and Slade. Beast Boy leaned over to Cyborg.

"I just wish he'd tell us what we're eating already!" he said impatiently, behind his hand. Cyborg nodded in agreement. Slade, who happened to notice this little interchange, turned towards Blackfire.

"Dearest, I believe our guests would like to eat," he said, nodding in their general direction. Blackfire nodded and then headed towards the dining hall, which was adjacent to the main hall. She quickly threw open the doors and marched towards the long banquet table, everyone else following behind her. The table was spread with those oversized goblets that the Titans remember seeing the last time they were there, plates, and in the middle…

"PIZZA?!" the Titans chorused, staring in surprise. Beast Boy's jaw hit the floor from the shock. Everyone looked at everyone else for a moment, and then raced for the table, jostling for positions. Blackfire, Slade, and Galfore smiled and quickly sat down at the table.

Meanwhile, the Titans were still squabbling over the food. Robin, who had somehow managed to get to the head of the line, was quickly pushed aside by Beast Boy, who grabbed the nearest piece of cheese pizza.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed excitedly, pulling over a nearby chair and sitting down. "I love pizza!" Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, and Robin glared at him, looked at each other, and quickly stepped around him over by the head of the table where Galfore, Blackfire, and Slade were sitting. They each quickly grabbed their own slices, and sat down. Slade nodded at the Titans.

"I'm glad to see that you Titans are enjoying your food," he said superciliously. They all nodded emphatically, their mouths currently full of pizza and soda.

**One hour later…**

One hour later, the Titans were still sitting at the table with their hosts, now considerably less hungry than they were earlier. Robin leaned back in his chair, feeling quite comfortable. Starfire, who was sitting next to him, leaned her head against his arm, feeling drowsy. Raven, who had the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to Beast Boy throughout dinner, had finally gotten annoyed with him for cracking too many jokes and forced his mouth closed. Cyborg was also sitting back in his chair comfortably, his arms behind his head, watching everyone else. Blackfire and Slade were talking quietly amongst themselves, with an occasional glance at the Titans. Blackfire's left hand was resting on the table, and Starfire suddenly noticed the ring which was prominently sitting on her ring finger. It was a gold band with a large amethyst in the center, with two emeralds, one on either side of the amethyst. Starfire quickly sat up, suddenly recognizing it. She glared at her sister, furious.

"Something wrong, sister dear?" Blackfire enquired, noticing that Starfire looked suddenly irate. Starfire pointed at the ring, her eyes blazing.

"_Where _did you get that ring?!" Starfire practically shrieked in her sister's face. The others quickly sat up, suddenly alert to the current situation. Blackfire smiled like the Cheshire cat, knowing full well what was bothering her little sister.

"Oh, don't you like it? It's Mother's," she said, admiring her ring. Starfire suddenly slammed her fists on top of the table, making all the goblets, plates, and everything else fly up for a second, her green eyes blazing with fury.

"Of course I know that ring was Mother's!" she shrieked at Blackfire. "I immediately recognized it. _You _should not be the one to have it!" Blackfire raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and why ever not? I distinctly remember reading in our dear mother's will that her ring should go to whoever of her daughters is the one to marry first. And that's me." Blackfire said smugly, watching her little sister's reaction. Starfire slowly sat back down, still furious, breathing heavily.

"I see," she said slowly. "However, I still think that you should not have it." The others looked at her, wondering what was up. She shook her head, meaning that they shouldn't ask her about it. Blackfire smiled again.

"I know, sweetie, but you can't always get what you want," she said, nonplussed. Everybody suddenly yawned. Blackfire looked up at the wall clock and said, "You know, I think it's time everybody went to bed. We've got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow." Everyone nodded, quickly got up from the table, and headed off to their rooms and bed…


	8. Bedtime

Author's note: Here's Chapter 8. Basically what happens when the Titans go to bed that night. Little info about the girls' mother's ring as well. Thanks to **RobinRocks** and **Maddy-csi **for reading and reviews! Hope ya like!

**Chapter 8: Bedtime**

Everyone was very tired after the day that they had had, and were more than willing to go to bed. Starfire, of course, was staying in her old rooms again. Robin was next door in the adjacent suite. Cyborg was staying in the room down the hall from Starfire, next door to Beast Boy and Raven, who were sadly sharing a room. Beast Boy and Raven were not necessarily sure if Slade and Blackfire had planned this on purpose, but Raven did not like this situation one little bit…

"Listen to me, Beast Boy," Raven said, glaring at him from where she was sitting on the bed, dressed in a dark blue nightgown. "I am _not _the kind of person that you want to share a room with." Beast Boy, who was leaning against the doorway out onto their balcony, shrugged his shoulders.

"Neither am I, Rae, but maybe it'll be good for us to share a room," Beast Boy said, tugging on the left sleeve of his pajama top, which barely reached down to his wrists. Raven raised an eyebrow at him quizzically.

"What do you mean? How could _this," _she gestured to their current situation, "be any good for us?" Beast Boy thought for a moment, his hand under his chin. He looked over at Raven and smiled.

"Well…it could definitely help us get to know each other better," he said, tentatively sitting down next to her on the bed. "We never really have spent that much time together." Raven thought for a moment

"That's true," she said, nodding her head. She looked away for a second. "But I _am _the kind of person that tends to spend a lot of time alone." Then Beast Boy, surprisingly, put a green hand on her shoulder. Raven turned back around to look at him, surprised. Then she, unexpectedly, reached up with one of her own hands and grasped his in return. Beast Boy smiled at her.

"Rae, maybe the reason why you spend so much time by yourself is because of the fact that you feel alone," Beast Boy said quietly, looking into her eyes. "But, although you may feel this way, you're _not_. There are so many people who love and care about you." Raven blushed for a second, and then raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who do _you _know that happens to love me?" she asked, now curious, her free hand now on her hip. Beast Boy blushed, and looked at the floor, embarrassed. The idea suddenly dawned on her. "Oh," she said quietly, blushing again. She looked back up at him. "You do?" Beast Boy nodded. Raven smiled at him again. "I love you, too, Beast Boy." Beast Boy smiled at her, and just as they were leaning in towards each other to kiss…

..The door burst open, and in marched Cyborg. He took one look at Beast Boy and Raven's surprised expressions, their current positions, and grinned. "_There _you two are! I wondered where y'all had gotten to," he said, smiling at them. Beast Boy and Raven glared at him.

"Dude! Haven't you ever _knocked?!" _Beast Boy said indignantly. Raven nodded in agreement. Cyborg looked sheepish for a moment.

"We-ell, considering the fact that one of the last times I knocked on a door I knocked it down on accident, I decided not to," he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at them. Raven was still glaring at him.

"And interrupted something of _importance, _I might add," Raven said, annoyed. Cyborg grinned again at them, not really caring that they were annoyed.

"It's about _time_ you two got together!" he exclaimed happily. "I was starting to wonder…" Beast Boy and Raven looked at each other, confused, and then back at Cyborg.

"You mean you knew the whole time?" Raven asked inquisitively. Cyborg nodded, rolling his eyes.

"I've known for ages about what's been going on between you two," he said off-handedly. "You guys have been more obvious than Starfire and Robin." At this remark, Beast Boy and Raven became quite indignant.

"Dude, come _on! _I haven't been _that _obvious!" He paused for a moment, and then turned to Raven. "Have I?" Raven thought for a moment.

"Well, more obvious than you would think, BB," she said, smiling at him. She turned to Cyborg, and raised an eyebrow at him. "But how did you know about me? My emotions have been considerably guarded." Cyborg nodded.

"I know, Rae, but you've let on more than you thought you did," he said, laughing. "You've _always _been messing with Beast Boy and stuff." Raven nodded in agreement.

"That's true," she said, turning to look back at Beast Boy and smiling at him again. "I _have _always been picking on him." Beast Boy smiled back at her. Cyborg suddenly yawned and stretched really wide.

"I'm going to bed, y'all," he said, heading back into the hallway. He turned back to look at them for a second, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't stay up _too _late." And with that, he headed back to bed…

----- ----

Meanwhile, Starfire, who was currently still awake, was quietly standing out on her balcony, leaning against the railing, thinking to herself. _I was considerably surprised to see that Blackfire had our mother's ring, _she thought_ and suppose that it _is _hers by right, as she is the first of us to get married. But I still think that she should _not _be the one to have it! _She sighed to herself, and suddenly heard footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around to see Robin standing in the doorway out onto the balcony.

"Robin! What are you doing up?" she asked, turning around and leaning with her back against the railing. Robin walked over, gave her a hug, and kissed her forehead. (He was wearing green sweatpants, and a red sweatshirt.) He looked at her, concerned.

"I hadn't gone to bed yet, and I wanted to make sure that you were ok before I went to sleep," he said, putting his arm around her shoulders. Starfire leaned her head against his shoulders and sighed.

"There is no need to be concerned, Robin," she said quietly, tugging absentmindedly on her purple bathrobe sleeve. "I am fine." Robin shook his head at her.

"No, you're not, Starfire." he said quietly. "I know you pretty well, and I can tell when you are 'fine', and when you're _not." _Starfire nodded in agreement.

"I suppose that you do," she said quietly. "And you are right, as usual. I am not 'the fine'. Seeing Blackfire wearing our mother's ring has troubled me greatly." Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Why? What's so important about that ring? Why should it bother you that she has it? She's engaged, isn't she?" Robin asked. Starfire nodded again.

"Yes, she _is _engaged, and I suppose that she does deserve it, as she is the first of us to get married. But, that ring has powers which she _should _not gain, along with her own." Starfire said quietly. "That ring gives its bearer unlimited power over the ones that she loves, and ordinary people as well. If Blackfire has that ring…" her voice trailed off.

"She can control anyone that she wants to," Robin said, catching her meaning. Starfire nodded. "Shouldn't we…I don't know, try to take it from her or something?" Starfire shook her head.

"No, Robin, we should not. That ring is hers by right. And besides," she added as an afterthought. "I currently wish to get along with her, and to avoid further confrontations. She _is_, after all, my big sister, and I _do _love her, although she has done some very unpleasant things to me." Robin nodded again, and yawned. Starfire glanced at him. "Why do you not go to bed, Robin? You seem very tired to me."

"Yeah, I am really tired," he said, stretching his arms for a second. He headed back inside, and turned back to look at her. "I'm gonna go to bed. Aren't you coming, Star?" She nodded.

"I will in a moment, Robin," she said softly. "I just wish to remain out here a few moments more…" And with that, Robin walked back inside…


	9. Wedding Bells

Author's note: Ok, here's Chapter 9. Sorry this one took so long; my Graduation from high school was two nights ago, and the night before that I was in Burbank for a couple hours singing karaoke and…well, let's just say, this week was insane! But, after my little hiatus, here's the next chapter. Basically, it's the day of the wedding, and everybody's getting ready and stuff. Thanks to **RobinRocks **and **Maddy-csi **for reading and the reviews! Enjoy!

**Chapter 9: Wedding Bells**

At the castle the very next morning, things were insane. Everybody was busy getting ready for the ceremony. The Titans were occupied with getting dressed, as were Blackfire and Slade…

"Where is my dress located?!" Starfire shrieked in annoyance, hurriedly floating all over her room in search of her purple bridesmaid's dress. Robin, who was leaning against the doorframe and wearing a black tuxedo, smiled at her.

"It's over here, Starfire," he said, holding the dress up for her to see. Starfire quickly walked in his direction and stood in front of him, her hands on her hips.

"Where did you find it?" she said, quickly grabbing it and heading behind her changing screen to dress. "I have been the looking for it since last night." Robin looked at the floor for a minute, embarrassed. He nervously rubbed his neck with his hand.

"I kinda found it hanging on the back of my door last night, and I meant to bring it to you, but when I saw that you were asleep…"his voice trailed off.

"You decided to bring it to me now instead," Starfire said, walking back over to him, now dressed. Her purple bridesmaid's dress was low-cut, floor-length, and it laced up in the back. Her long red hair was worn back in a bun instead of worn loosely as usual, and instead of wearing her purple boots, she was wearing a pair of purple high-heels instead. She smiled at him, her green eyes sparkling, as Robin gawked at her.

"Wow, Starfire!" he said appreciatively, grabbing her hand and twirling her around. "You look beautiful." Starfire giggled for a moment, and then smiled at him.

"You look handsome as well, Robin," she said, looking at him. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a black bowtie and a boutonnière. His black spiky hair was slicked back for once instead of sticking up all over the place. Robin smiled at her and gave her a hug….

------- -------

Meanwhile, down the hall in Beast Boy and Raven's room, things were also crazy. Raven, who was also a bridesmaid, was already dressed and was attempting to try to get Beast Boy ready…

"For the love of Azarath, Beast Boy, will you just get dressed?!" Raven said exasperatedly, glaring at him from where she was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed. Beast Boy, who was leaning against the doorway out onto the balcony and was still dressed in his pj's, shook his head emphatically.

"Uh-uh, Raven! There is _no way _on Earth that you are going to get me to wear a tuxedo!" Raven raised an eyebrow at him, and grinned slyly.

"Not even if I kiss you good morning?" she asked airily. Beast Boy's face lit up, and he grinned at her.

"Ok, I'd get dressed for that!" Beast Boy said happily, quickly walking over to Raven and sitting down next to her on the bed. Raven smiled at him, leaned over towards him, and kissed him soundly. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"All right, Beast Boy, I kissed you, now get your green butt dressed!" Raven said, pretending to be annoyed with him. Beast Boy nodded, jumped up, grabbed his tuxedo and went to change in the bathroom…

------ -------

One hour later, the Titans and Slade were lining up in the hallway outside of the castle's Great Hall. Slade and Blackfire had decided to have a traditional Earth wedding, complete with bridesmaids, groomsmen, etc. Slade, ironically, had asked Robin to be his best man, and Blackfire had asked Starfire to be her maid of honor. Of course, both Robin and Starfire had agreed to Blackfire and Slade's requests…

"Man, what is taking so long?" Cyborg asked, pulling up his jacket sleeve and glancing at his watch. "It feels like we've been standing out here for _ages." _Everyone else nodded in agreement. Slade rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Have a little patience, Cyborg," he said superciliously, straightening his jacket and fixing his bowtie. "We are merely waiting for Galfore and Blackfire to join us." They suddenly heard footsteps behind them, and saw Blackfire and Galfore walking towards them. As soon as they saw them, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, and Slade walked into the Great Hall, up the aisle in the middle towards the front, and peeled off to their separate sides. Raven and Starfire were standing on the left side of the altar facing the front, and Slade, Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were standing on the right side. The doors opened again, and Galfore and Blackfire walked into the hall and up the aisle. Blackfire, who was wearing a white wedding dress similar to the one that Starfire wore, smiled at Slade as she stood next to him, holding her bouquet of roses.

Galfore, as the Grand Ruler of Tamaran, was the one to marry Slade and Blackfire. He turned to the assembly and said, "My fellow Tamaranians and honored guests, we are gathered here today to join together Princess Noriand'r and Slade Wilson in holy matrimony. Are there any among us who can offer reason as to why these two people should not be together for the rest of their lives?" The Titans looked uneasily at each other for a moment, but no one said anything. Galfore nodded, and then continued. "Since no one has objected to their union, I shall continue." He turned to Blackfire and said, "Do you, Princess Noriand'r of Tamaran, sister to Starfire, take Slade Wilson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Blackfire smiled at Slade.

"I do," she said, holding his hand. Slade smiled back at her. Galfore then turned to Slade.

"Do you, Slade Wilson of Earth, therefore take Princess Noriand'r to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Slade nodded, glancing at Blackfire.

"I do," he said quietly. Galfore nodded, and then turned to Starfire and Robin.

"Will Princess Starfire and Robin please give the rings to Slade and Blackfire now?" Starfire quickly handed her sister Slade's ring, and Robin quickly handed Slade Blackfire's ring. Galfore turned to Slade. "Slade, place the ring on Princess Noriand'r's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed'."

Slade placed the wedding ring on the fourth finger on Blackfire's left hand, just after the engagement ring and said, staring deep into her eyes, "With this ring, I thee wed." Blackfire smiled at him as Galfore turned to her.

"Princess Noriand'r, please do the same. Place the ring on Slade's finger and repeat after me: 'With this ring, I thee wed.'" Blackfire nodded, and placed Slade's wedding ring on the fourth finger on his left hand.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she said, smiling at him. He smiled back at her as they turned to face Galfore again. He nodded and them and addressed the congregation.

"My fellow Tamaranians and honored guests, it gives me great pleasure to present to you Mr. and Mrs. Slade Wilson!" There was a great cheer as Galfore turned to Slade and Blackfire and said, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

As Slade and Blackfire kissed, Beast Boy turned to Cyborg and said, "Sweet! Now we get to go to the reception!" Cyborg raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've been really looking forward to that, haven't ya?" Beast Boy nodded.

"Uh-huh. I've been so excited, dude! I brought my karaoke machine with me!" The light bulb suddenly clicked on inside Cyborg's head.

"Oh, so _that's _why you brought that thing!" Cyborg said, chuckling. "Good luck trying to get people to sing tonight."

"Whatever, dude," Beast Boy said as Slade and Blackfire headed back down the aisle, followed by the others. "People are gonna sing tonight…"

And with that, they headed off to the reception…


	10. At the Reception

Author's note: Ok, little sooner than I expected, but oh, well. This is basically what happens at the Reception after Slade and Blackfire's wedding that night. Thanks to **RobinRocks **(for the reviews and reading)and **Maddy-CSI** (also for the reviews, and also with the help with this Chapter in regards to writing…well, you'll see…) for reading this, and leaving me reviews! And thanks to everyone else who's been reading this as well! Enjoy!

Note: The lyrics in this chapter belong to Yellowcard, Kelly Clarkson, Avril Lavigne, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Brighid Nicholls (the song that Starfire sings is mine, so nobody copy!), Elvis Presley, and Cyndi Lauper.

**Chapter 10: At the Reception**

Even though the events that were to follow afterwards was not necessarily the most pleasant of experiences for any of the Titans, Robin, Starfire, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy remember that they did have fun at the Reception that night…

"Come on, Raven!" Beast Boy said, exasperatedly, standing next to her chair at the table. "Just one teensy little dance with me? Please?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him, her arms crossed.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Beast Boy? I don't dance," she said, clearly emphasizing the last three words. Beast Boy grinned at her and grabbed her hand.

"Well, you do now!" he said, pretty much pulling her out of her chair and yanking her onto the dance floor, her quickly stumbling after him. The rest of the Titans, who were obviously still sitting at the long banquet table and eating, laughed at what was going on with Beast Boy and Raven. Starfire, who was sitting in between Blackfire and Robin, smiled to herself and turned to look over at Robin. Blackfire, who had patiently been waiting for the moment when her little sister would be distracted, looked at Slade for a moment, who nodded slightly at her, and she subtly slipped something into Starfire's goblet.

"Robin," Starfire said, completely oblivious to what her older sister was doing. "Are you not surprised by the fact that Raven has permitted Beast Boy to dance with her? It seems very strange to me," she said, leaning her head against his arm. Robin put his arm around her shoulders, smiled, and then laughed as he watched Beast Boy and Raven clumsily twirling around the dance floor.

"Yeah, it does seem kinda strange to me, Star," Robin said, kissing her forehead. "But things _have _changed between Raven and Beast Boy lately." Starfire nodded in agreement. Blackfire smiled to herself.

"Like they have between _you _and my little sister?" she asked knowingly, cutting into their conversation. Robin, turned in her direction, raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, you could say that," he said, laughing to himself. Blackfire smiled at him, and then turned to look at her new husband.

"Slade, dearest, we should toast to them!" she said, picking up her goblet as Slade nodded in agreement and quickly followed suit. Raven and Beast Boy, who had just sat back down at the table, quickly picked up their glasses as well, as did Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Galfore, and everyone else. Blackfire turned to face Robin and Starfire, smiling sweetly. She raised her goblet.

"To my little sister Starfire and her _handsome _boyfriend Robin: may they find the happiness and joy that Slade and I have found…" Blackfire started, her voice trailing off.

"AND MAY THEY ALWAYS REMAIN TOGETHER!" everyone else shouted, loudly clinking their goblets together. "CHEERS!" Starfire and Robin smiled at each other, and clinked their glasses together as well. Poor Starfire had no idea, as she drank deeply from her goblet, that she had just swallowed a particularly nasty narcotic…

Meanwhile, Beast Boy, having quickly downed his drink, jumped up from his seat and shouted for everyone to be quiet. He quickly cleared his throat.

"Dudes, dudettes," he said, addressing the very large group. "It is my most esteemed pleasure to propose tonight's entertainment." At this, all of the Titans, including Slade and Blackfire, glanced at each other uneasily for a moment. Beast Boy grinned. "When my fellow Titans and I were in Tokyo about a month ago, I stumbled upon on of the _coolest _things in the world. In a word? Karaoke." The Titans groaned even louder when they heard this. Robin glared at him, disbelief written all over his face.

"Beast Boy!" he said, practically pulling out his hair. "I can _not _believe that you expect us to _sing!_" Beast Boy grinned at him.

"Just for that, Robin," he said, walking over to him and handing him a microphone. "You can be the first one to sing tonight." He quickly yanked Robin out of his chair and pushed him towards the area in front of the table, where the karaoke machine and the projector were. Robin glared at him.

"You owe me one, Beast Boy," Robin said, as he quickly looked through the cds Beast Boy had brought with him. Finding one to his liking, he quickly put it into the karaoke machine, and waited for it to start playing. The echo-y guitar intro to a song by Yellowcard suddenly kicked in, and Robin patiently waited for his cue…

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces._

_And I've thrown my words all around,_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason…_

_I feel so, broken up (So broken up)_

_And I give up (And I give up)_

_Just want to tell you so you know…_

_Here I go…_

_Scream my lungs out and try to get to you._

_You are my only one…_

_I'll let go…_

'_Cause there's just no one who gets me like you do…_

_You are my only, my only one…_

Robin was singing the entire time to Starfire, who smiled at him. The others were very impressed by his very raw and edgy singing voice. As soon as the music ended, amidst the applause, he headed back for the table and tossed the microphone back to Beast Boy.

"Ok, Beast Boy, you've tormented me, now it's your turn," Robin said, laughing as he sat back down next to Starfire. Beast Boy rolled his eyes as he walked towards the machine and quickly looked through the song list.

"Whatever you say, Robin," Beast Boy said, ignoring the comment and finally deciding on what song he was going to sing. He pressed play, and the well-known guitar intro to a song by Kelly Clarkson started playing. Beast Boy held the mike up to his mouth, and started to sing…

_Here's the thing: We started off friends_

_It was cool, but it was all pretend..._

_Yeah, yeah._

_Since U been gone…_

_You dedicated, you took the time_

_Wasn't long till I called you "mine"_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Since U been gone_

_And all you'd ever hear me say_

_Is how I pictured me with you_

_That's all you'd ever hear me say.._

_But since u been gone…_

_I can breathe for the fist time!_

_I'm so moving on! Yeah, yeah!_

_Thanks to you,_

_Now I get,_

_What I want…_

_Since U been gone…_

By the time that Beast Boy had gotten to the chorus, he was jumping up and down. All of the Titans were pretty much howling with laughter at the sight. As soon as the song ended, Beast Boy, who was tiredly dragging his feet, headed back to the table and handed the microphone to Raven. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"You've got to be _kidding,_" Raven said, in disbelief. "You actually managed to get me to dance with you, fine. But _singing?_ You're out of your mind!" The others nodded in agreement. Beast Boy made his puppy dog eyes at her.

"Please, Raven? Pretty please?" he practically begged her. Raven rolled her eyes, got up from the table, and headed over to the karaoke machine. Beast Boy smiled at her. "Thanks, Rae!"

"No problem, BB," she said, quickly perusing the list. She looked up for a minute. "Just don't expect this to _ever _happen again." Beast Boy nodded wildly. Raven smiled, and quickly put the cd into the player and waited for it to start. As soon as the intro started playing, she switched on the mike and began to sing…

_Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Is it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging,_

_In a city so dead…_

_Held up so high_

_On such a breakable thread…_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be…_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted._

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it._

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away…_

_All this time you were pretending'_

_So much for my happy ending.._

Although Raven had a very good singing voice, it still had a bit of a sarcastic edge to it. She smirked as she headed back to the table, and handed the microphone to Starfire. Starfire looked at her, confused.

"You wish for me to sing, Raven? But…I do not know what song to choose!" Raven smiled at her as she got up out of her chair.

"You'll figure something out, Starfire," Raven said, as she sat down next to Beast Boy. Starfire, who was confused for a moment, suddenly found a song that she wanted to sing, and quickly put the cd into the player. She wondered why there was no music until she realized that she hadn't pressed the play button yet. As soon as the intro started, she watched the screen for the lyrics and started to sing…

_I've always been the one_

_Who's wanted to have fun_

_But with the life I lead,_

_That can never happen_

_I just want to have time,_

_To find some peace of mind_

_To find the certain part of me I've missed…_

_I don't want to be a hero, anymore!_

_A hero's someone I don't want to be!_

_I don't want to be the one,_

_Who's always on the run!_

_I just want to be myself, yeah,_

_I just want to be me_

The Titans got the feeling, as Starfire was singing, that this was Starfire's secret wish: to be herself, and to not have to worry about anything else. As soon as she had finished her song, she quickly headed back to the table and sat down again. The Titans looked at each other for a moment, and then at Starfire. Beast Boy cleared his throat.

"So, who still hasn't sung yet?" He asked, looking around the table. Blackfire and Slade nodded, as did Cyborg. Beast Boy thought for a moment. "Why don't Slade and Blackfire sing now, and Cyborg, why don't you sing a duet with me?" Slade, Blackfire, and Cyborg all nodded in agreement.

"That sounds fine," Slade and Blackfire said, getting up from the table and walking over to the karaoke machine. Blackfire looked behind her for a moment, and turned to Slade.

"Do you think that Starfire suspects anything?" she asked quietly as they looked through the song list. Slade shook his head as he found a cd and put it in the player.

"She has no idea that anything is wrong…yet," he said, as their song started to play. Blackfire smiled at him, her violet eyes twinkling.

_Wise men say_

_Only fools rush in_

_But I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you…_

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin…_

_If I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you…_

_Like a river flows_

_Surely to the sea_

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things, are meant to be…_

_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life too_

_For I can't help,_

_Falling in love with you_

Everyone at the table couldn't help smiling as they watched Blackfire and Slade singing together. As they sat back down amidst applause, they handed the microphone back to Beast Boy and Cyborg, who got up from the table and headed for the karaoke machine. The boys quickly put their cd in, and waited for the song to start…

_I saw her dancin' there by the record machine  
I knews he must a been about seventeen  
The beat was goin' strong  
Playin' my favorite song  
An' I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till she was with me, yeah me  
And I could tell it wouldn't be long  
Till she was with me, yeah me, singin'_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come and take your time and dance with me

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

_I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me_

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with

I love rock n' roll  
So put another dime in the jukebox, baby  
I love rock n' roll  
So come an' take your time an' dance with me

As the chorus kept repeating itself, Beast Boy and Cyborg kept singing it louder and louder. By the time they got to the very last repetition, they were practically screaming it. Raven had to plug her ears because of the noise. Everyone was thankful when they finally finished, and gave them a raucous round of applause. Starfire, who was watching Cyborg and Beast Boy walk back to the table, suddenly felt very dizzy, and without warning, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she collapsed onto the table top. Everyone was alarmed by this, except for Slade and Blackfire, of course.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled, alarmed. He quickly shook her shoulder. "Starfire! Wake up!" Everyone else tried to wake her up, but it sadly didn't work…

**End of Part I**

Oh, dear. What has happened to poor Starfire? Looks like you're going to have to keep reading to find out…


	11. In a Coma

Author's note: Ok, here's Chapter 11. I won't give away all the details as to what's happened, but let's just say, something bad happened to Starfire. Thanks to everyone who's read it and likes it! Enjoy!

**Part II: Coma**

**Chapter 11: In a Coma**

The Titans, after witnessing poor Starfire collapse onto the table in the Banquet Hall, had unanimously decided to take her back to her bedroom. None of them had any idea as to what had caused her to suddenly fall deeply asleep…

Starfire, who was gently snoring on her bed, had no idea that the rest of the Titans were standing around her, trying to figure out what was wrong…

"Do any of you guys have any idea as to what might have caused this?" Robin asked worriedly, sitting on the edge of the bed next to Starfire. The others shook their heads, meaning no. Robin quickly turned to look at Raven, who was standing next to Beast Boy and holding his hand. "Raven, do you think that you can figure out what's wrong with Star?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him, but nodded.

"I can try," she said, sitting Indian-style in mid-air, with her hands on her knees. She took a deep breath, focused herself, and concentrated. She raised one hand in Starfire's direction. "Azarath…Metreon…Zinthos," she muttered softly, her eyes and hands glowing black as her power suddenly flowed out of her and over to where Starfire was sleeping soundly. Starfire's head glowed black for a second as Raven's power focused on her for a moment, and then faded when Raven withdrew it, her expression unhappy. The others looked at her for a moment, and then at each other.

"Uh, Raven? Did you manage to find out what's wrong with Star?" Robin asked her, concerned. Raven nodded, and looked at the floor.

"Starfire is…in a coma," she said quietly, her voice slightly choked up. The others stared at her in shock.

"What?! Raven, are you sure?" Robin said, surprised by her news. Raven nodded, standing up again.

"Of course I'm sure, Robin," Raven said, slightly acerbic. "I was inside her mind. There's no mistaking the signs that someone's in a coma." Robin and the others nodded.

"I've probably asked this before, but, do you have any idea as to what might have caused this…?" Robin asked uncertainly, his voice trailing off. Raven sighed.

"To happen?" she said, finishing his question. She thought for a moment. "I have an idea." She sighed, and then continued. "I think that Starfire unknowingly took a powerful narcotic called Dormironix, which affects a person's sleep intake by affecting the brain stem. If a normal person were to take this drug, it would only knock them on their butt for about 6-8 hours, which is a normal amount of sleep. But if a person like Starfire were to take this…"

"It would knock them out…permanently," Robin said quietly, feeling downcast. Raven nodded. "Is there any way we can wake her up?" Raven shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, Robin," she said quietly. "This is a very powerful drug. There may not _be _a way to wake her up." She and the others braced themselves for Robin's reaction. Needless to say, they weren't disappointed.

"Well, darn it, we've got to try!" he said angrily, suddenly jumping up from the bed. "There must be something we can do." He sat back down on the bed, his head in his hands. Meanwhile, Cyborg was thinking. The name of the drug had sounded familiar…

"Dormironix…" he said, thoughtfully. "I've heard of this stuff. It's illegal." He looked at the others. "You can't get this stuff anywhere." The others looked at each other again. Raven looked at him.

"Well, anywhere on _Earth, _Cyborg," she said sarcastically. "What about elsewhere in the galaxy?" Cyborg thought for a moment.

"Good point," he said, nodding in agreement. "Whoever gave this to her must have bought it elsewhere." Everyone nodded again. Beast Boy looked at him.

"But who could have given her the drug in the first place? Who would seriously want her to sleep forever?" Raven sighed and shook her head at him.

"Beast Boy, _please _tell me you're not seriously that dense!" she said, rolling her eyes. "You know just as well as I do who would want that for her."

"Yeah," Blackfire said from behind them. "Me." The others turned around suddenly to see Blackfire and Slade standing in the doorway. Everyone tensed for a moment as Robin got up from the bed, his fists clenched and eyes narrowed.

"How could you do this?!" Robin said in disbelief, gesturing at Starfire asleep on the bed, glaring at them. Blackfire smiled at him, and held up a small bottle.

"By slipping a pill into her goblet, Robin," Blackfire said, literally answering his question. The rest of the Titans glared at her.

"That was _how _you did it, Blackfire," Raven said sarcastically. "I believe the interrogative that Robin meant to use was "why"." Blackfire smiled again, the ring on her finger twinkling.

"You want to know _why? _Raven, in case you and your little friends haven't noticed, Starfire and I don't necessarily get along. To be completely truthful, I happen to hate her. She's always been the perfect one. Ever since we were little, Starfire's been able to get away with practically everything. And besides everything else, she was our mother's favorite." Robin stared at her.

"So you're basically telling me that you hate your sister enough to give her a powerful sleeping drug that'll make her sleep forever?" he asked her, incredulous at her level of spitefulness. Blackfire nodded.

"That would be correct, Robin," she said, acerbically. "And there's nothing that you and your little friends can do to wake her up." She said smugly, and walked out of the room, Slade following behind her. Robin and the others glared after her.

"We'll just see about that," Robin said, turning back to talk to the others again…


	12. Forming a Plan

Author's note: Ok, loyal readers, here's Chapter 12. The Titans are basically trying to figure out their plan of attack in regards to how to wake up Starfire, and also attend to the issue of Blackfire and Slade. Thanks to **RobinRocks **and **Maddy-CSI **for the reading and reviews, and thanks to everyone else's who's been reading "Coma". Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Forming a Plan**

"Ok, Titans," Robin said business-like, sitting on the edge of Starfire's bed again after Blackfire and Slade had left the room. "Here's our mission: we've _got _to figure out a way to wake Starfire up." The others nodded in agreement. Cyborg, who was still leaning against one of the columns in Starfire's room, looked at Robin and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, Robin," he said uncertainly. "Uh, didn't Raven say that since this drug is so powerful and all that, there might not _be _a way to wake Star up?" Robin glared at him, his arms crossed.

"Yeah, she _did _say that, Cyborg," Robin said, considerably annoyed now by being reminded of this. "But we've still got to _try."_ Raven, who was still standing next to Beast Boy and holding his hand, sighed audibly and shook her head.

"What can we do? It's basically impossible," she said fatalistically. This comment of hers earned her another glare from Robin.

"_Nothing _is impossible, Raven," he said quietly. "No matter what the situation is." Raven raised an eyebrow at him, her arms crossed now.

"Even if the situation is attempting to wake Starfire up from a coma?" she asked disbelievingly. Robin nodded, his eyes downcast.

"Yes, Raven," he said quietly, glancing over at Starfire again. He turned to look back at her again. "Even if that _is _the situation." Cyborg looked over at him and at Raven and Beast Boy, thinking.

"So, any of y'all got ideas?" Cyborg asked, looking at the others. Robin, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy thought to themselves for a minute. The light bulb suddenly clicked on inside Beast Boy's head.

"Hey, I got it!" he said excitedly, his face lighting up for a second. "What if I go inside Starfire's head as an amoeba, and try to wake her up by dealing with that brain stem thingy?" The others looked at him as if he were insane.

"Are you _crazy, _Beast Boy?" Raven asked sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "If you go inside of Starfire's head and 'deal with that brain stem thingy', you might make the situation worse than it already is." Beast Boy, who was about to make a snappy remark, suddenly thought about what Raven had said, and realized that she was right.

"Heh, good point, Raven," Beast Boy said quietly, his green pointed ears drooping dejectedly. "I kinda probably would screw things up if I went inside her head." He thought for a moment, rubbing his chin. "But there's gotta be _something _that we can do…" Everyone thought to themselves again, feeling sad. Robin suddenly looked up, an idea unexpectedly popping into his head.

"Hey, what if _I _join Starfire in sleep, and try to wake her up that way?" he asked, looking at Raven in particular, as she was the only one out of the Titans whose powers could feasibly do this for him. She thought for a moment, raised an eyebrow at him, and shrugged her shoulders.

"That could possibly work, Robin," Raven said, agreeing with him for once. She jerked her head towards Beast Boy and Cyborg. "But what do you want us to do while you're off gallivanting in Star's dreams, trying to wake her up?" Cyborg and Beast Boy laughed as Robin sighed and shook his head, watching Starfire sleep. He turned back around to look at Raven and the others.

"I want you guys," he said, standing up for a minute to stretch his legs. "to deal with Blackfire and Slade. Whatever else it is they're planning to do, they _have _to be stopped." The others nodded in agreement as Robin quickly continued. "Also, see if you guys can get Galfore to help you. He really cares about Starfire and would want to help." He quickly lied down on the bed next to Starfire, and held her hand. He turned his head to look at Raven and the others. "Ok, Raven. Work your magic." She rolled her eyes at him, and sat Indian-style in mid-air again. She glanced at him for a second, wondering.

"Robin, are you _entirely _sure that you want me to do this?" she asked him quietly as the others watched. Robin nodded firmly, sitting up on one elbow.

"I'm positive, Raven," he said firmly. "I want to help Starfire any way that I can, even if I have to join her in her dreams." He laid back down and closed his eyes. Raven nodded again, and smiled to herself.

"That's all I needed to hear, Robin," she said quietly, focusing herself and her power. She raised a hand in Robin and Starfire's direction. "Azarath…Metreon…Zinthos…" she said quietly, her eyes and hands glowing black and then focusing on Robin and Starfire. They glowed black for a moment, and then faded to a light gray. Raven looked over at them as she stood up again, and nodded in satisfaction when she saw that Robin was fast asleep and in Starfire's dreams. She turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy, who were regarding her curiously.

"Uh, Raven? What exactly did you _do?" _Beast Boy asked, considerably curious about what Raven just did. Raven rolled her eyes at him.

"I obviously cast a spell on Robin and Starfire which makes it possible for Robin to join Starfire in her dreams," Raven sarcastically said, walking towards the doorway, followed by Beast Boy and Cyborg. "It also protects them from any outside danger." Beast Boy nodded and walked out into the hallway, followed by Cyborg.

"Do you think it'll work, Cy?" Beast Boy asked him concernedly. Cyborg nodded as he turned to look behind him at Raven, who was putting her blue cloak on over her bridesmaid's dress.

"I think so, BB," he said ruffling his hair. "Robin generally knows what to do most of the time. And besides, he happens to love Star, and would do anything to help her." Beast Boy nodded as Cyborg called to Raven over his shoulder. "Hey, Rae! Are ya coming?" Raven rolled her eyes at him, as she stood in the doorway.

"I'll be right there, Cyborg," she said, pausing for a moment to look at Robin and Starfire. She smiled to herself for a second. "Sweet dreams, you two," she said quietly as she walked out of the room and caught up with Beast Boy and Cyborg…


	13. Nightmare

**Chapter 13: Nightmare**

Author's note: Ok, ladies and gents who are currently reading "Coma", here's the next installment of our Titans-related saga. Here's the sitch: Robin has just joined Starfire in her dreams, and has pretty much found himself if…well, the title of the chapter should be a big enough hint for ya. Meanwhile, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy have gone off to find out what Slade and Blackfire are up to, and discover a little more than they were expecting, of course. Not much of a surprise is it, considering these two…

A couple of important pointers for ya:

Since I'm trying to distinguish what's going on with Starfire and Robin in her dreams, and also what's going on with the others in reality, there will be two(count 'em, two) different styles of writing prevalent throughout the rest of the fic:

--First person (told from Star's POV) in regards to what's going on in her dreams in _Italics,_

and

--Third person, of course, for what's going on with the rest of the Titans in reality, in regular type. Just so people don't get confused, I'm outlining this now.

Ok, if you, my fellow readers, have NOT read "Noir" yet, by RobinRocks, you are TOTALLY missing out! It's a really great fic, and deserves more readers and reviewers and stuff to that affect. It's not that hard to find; if memory serves me, it's first on my "favorite stories" list…

Thanks, of course, to **RobinRocks**( for reviews, helpful tips, all around friendliness and fellow Titans fan!), **Maddy-CSI( **also for reviews, reading the fic, and just being a good friend), and everyone else who's been reading "Coma"! Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter…

(Wow, that was really long…Ok, now I am starting…)

----- -----

_One of the last things I remember before I lost consciousness in the Banquet Hall, was my sister Blackfire's face. I had glanced over at her for just a second, and it seemed to me as if she were satisfied about something, in regards to me. I should have realized then that she had slipped something into my goblet that would harm me, but I did not think that Blackfire could hate me that much, and would wish to harm me to such an extent. Well, I definitely know the better now…_

_I blearily opened my eyes to discover myself lying on my back, looking up at a blood red sky and a black crescent moon. I slowly sat up on my knees, wearily rubbing my head with my hand. I looked down at myself, and found to my complete and utter surprise that I was wearing my _normal _outfit instead of my bridesmaid's dress. My outfit being completely different from what it was before, and my surroundings as well, were the first things that caught my attention…_

_"Where am I?"I said wonderingly as I slowly stood up and looked around me, my voice echoing strangely. The bleak sight that met my eyes was sadly all too familiar to me: the world as it was the day Raven destroyed it. I shuddered to myself for a second. This scene continues to this day to give me "the Nightmare"._

_From where I was standing, I could clearly see the ruins of what had been Jump City and the remains of the bridge to the left of me. But, as I looked around, for some strange and/or unforeseen reason, I could not see my and my friends' home: Titans Tower. I quickly turned to look behind me, but all that I saw were the mountains and foothills of the Marin Headlands, which were now scorched black and dry. I turned around again, and to my utter delight, I saw a large rock not too far away from me. I quickly walked straight towards it, with the intent that I could determine the location of the Tower from it. _

_However, when I finally reached the rock, I discovered that it was considerably larger than I had thought it was at first sight. Looking at the rock, I realized that I would have to climb the entire distance up to the top in order to get a good view of the City and the surrounding area. I shuddered at the thought. Normally, I am not one who is afraid of the heights, but the prospect of having to climb this exceptionally tall pinnacle gave me an unwelcome sense of vertigo, and it also made me considerably afraid as well. I sadly realized that I could not fly to the top either, as my power of flight was not responding to my joyous thoughts for some very strange reason. I sighed to myself, wondering how in the name of X'Hal I was going to get to the top of that pinnacle when I was both afraid of the heights, and also could not fly. _

_As I looked up at the rock to determine where the top of it was located, I suddenly noticed a shadowy figure with spiky hair also standing there, staring out at the City. My heart nearly stopped as I recognized who it was: ROBIN! Barely able to conceal my joy at discovering him here, I immediately called to him._

_"Robin!" I shouted to him, cupping my hands around my mouth so my voice would carry better. He looked around, startled to hear another voice, looked downwards, and saw me. He smiled at me from where he was, and waved to me._

_"Starfire!" he shouted back, his shoulders sagging in relief. "Thank God you're ok!" He paused for a moment, thinking. He held up a gloved hand. "Stay where you are, ok? I'll be right down."_

_"That is fine," I called back to him as he carefully walked to the edge of the large pinnacle, jumped off, and as he was falling to the ground, he fired his grappling hook, which caught onto the top of the rock and enabled him to land safely on the ground on both feet. He dusted his uniform off for a second, ran to me, and pulled me to him in a tight embrace._

_"Thank God you're all right," he said quietly, brushing a strand of my fire-red hair out of my eyes. "We've been so worried ever since you collapsed like that at the reception…"_

_"Robin," I said uncertainly, looking up at his face. "What has happened to me? Where am I? And how is it possible that you are here with me?" Robin sighed audibly, looking away from me for a moment. He looked at me again, his expression unhappy and worried._

_"What's happened to you, Star," Robin said quietly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to walk beside him and back in the direction that I had walked from. "Is that you are in a coma." I stopped in my tracks, gasping in shock. I turned to look at him, my bright green eyes wide._

_"A coma?! Are you certain? But how could this have possibly have happened?" I said, shrieking these questions in surprise, suddenly finding myself near tears. Robin sighed again, and sat down on the black asphalt ground, patting the space next to him. I also sat down, and leaned my head against his shoulder. He softly kissed my forehead and wiped one of my tears away before he continued._

_"Yes, Starfire," he said tiredly. "I am entirely certain that you are in a coma. Raven was the one who found out." He paused for a moment. "But as to how this happened…" his voice trailed off. The answer suddenly came to me. I looked at him, feeling extremely sad._

_"Blackfire did this to me, didn't she?" I asked him quietly, turning my face away from him, another tear slipping down my cheek. When he didn't answer my question, I realized that I had guessed correctly: Blackfire was the one who had put me into a coma. I shook my head in disbelief, not really believing her capable of something this cruel. I sighed again, hugging my knees with my arms. But, I realized, a part of my question hadn't been answered. _

_"Robin," I said wonderingly, staring at the tops of my boots. "How is it possible that you are here with my in my dreams?" Robin turned my face toward his and smiled._

_"Raven," he said, putting his arm around my shoulders and pressing me close to him. "Raven cast a spell on us both that enabled me to join you in your dreams." I nodded, still wondering as to why he was there._

_"Why did you wish to do that?" I asked him quietly, closing my eyes for a second and then opening them again, just to be entirely sure of where I was. Robin looked at me, and smiled again._

_"Because I love you, Starfire," Robin said softly, holding both of my hands in both of his. "I want to help you wake up any way that I can." I smiled at him again, and softly touched his cheek for a second._

_"Then that is a perfectly good reason to wish to join me in sleep, Robin," I replied softly, smiling at him. I paused for a moment. "And if you were ever in my shoes, I would most likely do the very same thing." He smiled back at me, leaned over, and kissed me…_

---- ---- ---

Meanwhile, back in reality, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were trying to figure out where Slade and Blackfire's rooms were. They had traipsed all over the entire castle with no idea as to which wing of the castle the suite was. The three had stopped in an unfamiliar corridor to catch their breaths and also figure out where the heck they were…

"Just admit it, Cyborg," Raven said scathingly, pulling the hood of her blue cloak over her head so that it shielded her face, her arms crossed. "We're lost." Beast Boy nodded in agreement as Cyborg glared at her, looking at the GPS tracking device that was part of his arm mechanism. He pushed a couple of buttons, and a 3-D display of the castle popped up. He glanced at it uncertainly, trying to figure out their location.

"We are _not _lost, Raven," Cyborg said thoughtfully, perusing the layout of the castle. "I just happen to have no clue as to where the heck we are right now." Beast Boy and Raven rolled their eyes at him.

"Join the club," they said under their breaths. Beast Boy smiled at Raven for a second, then turned to Cyborg.

"Uh, Cy? Shouldn't we just, I dunno, ask somebody in the castle for directions?" he asked uncertainly. Cyborg shook his head at him, as did Raven.

"No way, BB," Cyborg said emphatically. "If we ask somebody in the castle for directions, they're gonna wonder where we're goin', and that is just askin' for trouble." Beast Boy nodded in agreement, seeing his point. His green ears suddenly twitched, hearing two very familiar nearby voices, which were coming from the double doors behind them. The immediate shushing of Beast Boy wasn't really necessary as our three awake heroes listened in…

"Wasn't my plan brilliant, Slade?" Blackfire said smugly, her purple eyes glittering. Her husband nodded in agreement.

"Oh, quite brilliant, my dear," he said a little condescendingly. "But aren't you worried that the remaining Titans may intervene with the remainder of your ever-so-clever plan?" Blackfire rolled her eyes at him, and shook her head.

"Of course not," she said quietly, glancing down at her ring again. "The Titans are so worried about Starfire, they probably wouldn't intervene in plans, even if they _did _know that I was the one behind it. And besides," she added as an afterthought. "they're probably so worried about the possibility that what happened to my dear little sister might happen to them." Slade nodded.

Out in the hallway, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy were looking at each other wonderingly. Realizing that they had heard enough, Raven quickly transported them back to the room where Robin and Starfire were sleeping. They quickly caught their breaths for a second, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Cyborg looked at Raven and Beast Boy, his eyebrows raised.

"Ok, so _this,_" he said, jerking his thumb over at Robin and Starfire. "was just the beginning of Blackfire's plan?" The other two nodded. Raven looked at them, her expression considerably worried.

"If that was just the beginning of Blackfire's plan," she said quietly, rubbing her arms for a second. "What was the rest of it?"

"Who knows?" Cyborg said, shrugging his shoulders. Beast Boy looked at him and Raven again, and shook his head wearily.

"We will soon…" he said quietly under his breath…


	14. Arguments

**Chapter 14: Arguments**

Author's note: Ok, ladies and gents, here's Chapter 14 of our Titans saga. Sorry you had to wait a bit for this one: my sister was in town, I've been sick lately, and the list goes on…

In this chapter, our five heroes (the two who are asleep, Rob & Star, and the other three who are awake, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy) are all having arguments with each other. I won't say about what, though…

Thanks go to, as usual, **RobinRocks( **for her kickin' artwork she's drawn so far for "Coma", which can be found at  her lovely comments, and general friendliness), **Maddy-CSI**( also for comments and her helpful pointers in regards to French grammar), and to everyone else who's been reading "Coma"! Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter…

----- ----- ----

_Robin and I, who were still sitting on the ground looking across the now lava-filled bay at the ruined city, were both deep in thought. I was still deep in shock in regards to the fact that Blackfire, my so-called "sister", was the one who had put me into a coma! I suppose that I should have realized that one of the only reasons that Blackfire would have invited me to her wedding was so that she and Slade,(but mainly herself, as I had no idea as to what Slade's intentions were towards me) could harm me and my friends in some way…_

_I sighed audibly, looking at the cracked asphalt ground, hugging my knees to my chest, feeling both very angry towards my sister and yet very sad at the same time. Robin looked over at me, concerned._

_"Starfire," he said tentatively, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Are you ok?" I glared at him, shrugging his arm off of my shoulders and standing up, my arms crossed._

_"Of course I am not 'the ok'!" I shouted at him, my anger towards my sister suddenly boiling over, my fists suddenly clenched. "I'm in a coma! I may never do the waking up ever again!" Robin stood up and tried to put a hand on my shoulder. I turned away from him, my arms crossed again. He sighed, rubbing his face with his hand._

_"Starfire, I know that you're in a coma," Robin said quietly, tentatively taking a step towards me. "I'm trying to help you." _

_"And why should you wish to help me?" I asked him derisively, my back still turned away from him. "Why should I even want your assistance?" Robin sighed again._

_"Because I love you, Starfire," he said softly, putting a hand on my right shoulder. "I'm your friend. I want to help…"I twirled around to face him, furiously angry._

_"Oh, so you are no longer my _boyfriend_?!" I shrieked at him, my eyes blazing with fury. Robin shrank back from me, suddenly nervous. "So the truth finally comes to the light," I said sadly, my voice choked up a little with tears. I turned away from him again. "I have never been, will never _be_, your girlfriend."_

_"Starfire, you know that's not true!" Robin said emphatically, quickly walking after me as I started to walk away from him. I paused for a moment._

_"Oh, I _ don't_?" I asked him sarcastically, not bothering to turn around to look at him. "What about Tokyo?" Robin sighed, and shook his head._

_"Why am I not surprised that she brought that up?" he asked himself quietly, rolling his eyes. I turned around and glared at him._

_"What is that comment supposed to mean?!" I yelled at him again, starbolts suddenly glowing brightly. Robin now looked very nervous._

_"Nothing, Starfire!" he said nervously, putting his hands up defensively. "I meant nothing by it!" I looked at him for a moment, wondering. _

_"You did not?" I asked him quietly, as my starbolts disappeared. Robin nodded._

_"Honestly, Star, I did _not _mean anything bad when I said that," Robin said softly, holding my hand. "It's just that…well…"_

_"You knew that I would bring it up," I said softly, finishing his sentence for him. He nodded. "Robin, considering the fact that much of our lives changed because of what happened there between you and I, and also considering the fact that I am still very much confused as to what is going on between us, it is not very much of a surprise that I brought that subject up." I sat down on a nearby rock, sighing. Robin quickly sat down next to me, and put his arm around my shoulders. This time, I did not attempt to shrug it off of me._

_"Starfire, I thought you were certain as to what's going on between us," he said confusedly, looking at me. I shook my head in disagreement._

_"I am certain of what _I _think is going on between us these days, Robin, but I do not know what you think." Robin sighed again._

_"Well, why don't you ask me?" he asked me quietly. I nodded, and turned to look at him._

_"Robin, what do _you _think is going on between us these days?" I asked him softly. Robin smiled at me, and kissed my forehead._

_"Love, Starfire," he said quietly, wiping a stray tear off of my face. "What else?" I smiled back at him._

_"I am glad that you think so too, Robin," I said sincerely, embracing him. I paused for a moment, and then looked up at him. "Then we are most definitely 'the boyfriend and girlfriend'?" I asked him hopefully. Robin laughed quietly._

_"Yes, Starfire," he said, smiling at me. "We most definitely are." We smiled at each other, and kissed…_

---- ---- ----

While all of this delightful stuff was going on in Dreamland with Robin and Starfire, our three heroes who were currently awake, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy, were trying to deal with their own problems in regards to the situation with Blackfire and Slade…

"Cyborg, are you crazy?" Raven asked him sarcastically, still sitting on the edge of the bed where Robin and Starfire were sleeping, sitting next to Beast Boy. She raised an eyebrow at him. "How can you even be sure that they'd come after us?" Beast Boy nodded in agreement, looking at Cyborg.

"Yeah, dude," he said, rubbing his neck tiredly with his hand for a moment. "Are you sure that we're next on Slade and Blackfire's menu?" Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"This has nothin' to do with food, BB," Cyborg said, trying to be patient with him. "Just because you didn't get to eat enough at the reception does _not _mean that you get to bring it up now! All I'm sayin' is that it's possible that since Slade and Blackfire went after Star, they could most likely be after us as well." He sighed and shook his head wearily, leaning against the wall. Raven looked at him again.

"Are you even sure that we're a part of their plan? What if we're not really involved?" she asked quietly, pulling her legs up underneath her so that she was sitting Indian-style on the bed, her blue cloak covering her legs, as was her dress. Cyborg thought for a moment.

"From the bit of their conversation that we overheard, I'm guessing that this is pretty much Blackfire's plan, and that Slade's not really involved in it," Cyborg said, looking at the other two. "My guess is that if Blackfire's the one who's behind everything, she's pretty much just after Starfire, and not us." The other two nodded. Raven was still a bit skeptical.

"Are you _entirely _sure about that, Cyborg? What if she's _not _just out to get Starfire? What if her plans are bigger than just getting revenge on her little sister?"

"Well, if they are, Rae, we gotta be ready for whatever happens," Cyborg said quietly. Raven and Beast Boy nodded in agreement, but both looked a little confused.

"But, Cyborg," Beast Boy said tentatively, looking over at him. "From what Blackfire said, it sounded like she's pretty confident that we won't interfere." The others looked at him as if he was crazy, and then thought about what he had said.

"That is a good point," Raven said quietly. "Blackfire did sound exceedingly confident about us not interfering in her plan." The others nodded in agreement, and then looked at each other again.

"But what is Blackfire's plan?" Cyborg asked the others quietly. Raven raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.

"We've already been over this, Cyborg," she said, annoyed with him. "Blackfire's plan could be anything from universal domination to…trying to control everyone on the planet with that magic ring of hers and take over Tamaran again! Nobody knows what it is!"

"But we still gotta find out, Raven!" Cyborg said emphatically, gesturing over to where Robin and Starfire were sleeping. "What if the same thing that happened to Star _does _happen to the rest of us? We've gotta stop her!"

"But how?" Beast Boy asked quietly, scratching his head for a second. Raven and Cyborg looked at him again. Raven rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"We could ask Galfore to help us," she suggested quietly. "I'm sure he would, as he is the one who raised Starfire." Beast Boy and Cyborg nodded.

"So where do we find him?" Cyborg asked them quietly.

"In the dungeons," Blackfire said sweetly, standing in the doorway with Slade and smiling at them like the Cheshire cat. The others looked at her in shock, and then at each other.

"This is a surprise," Raven said sarcastically, looking at Cyborg and Beast Boy. They nodded in agreement, and then turned to look back at Blackfire and Slade…

Author's note: Ok, bit of a plot twist again. This chapter wasn't necessarily easy to write; it took me a while to get inspired, and I didn't necessarily know how to end it…Chapter 15 coming soon!


	15. Surprises

**Chapter 15: Surprises**

Author's note: All right, ladies and gents, here's Chapter 15 of "Coma". In this chapter, a couple of surprises crop up for our heroes. The first of them, of course, is what happened to poor Galfore. The rest? Well, you're just going to have to read and find out…

Quick note: We're going to pick back up with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy for the time being; we'll catch back up with Robin and Starfire in Dreamland later…

Thanks go to, as usual, **RobinRocks** (for her helpful comments, awesome art, and general friendliness! You rule, as always!), **Maddy-CSI **(also for her reviews, helpful pointers, and just for being a good friend and cousin of mine.), and to everyone else who's been reading "Coma". Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!

----- ---- ----

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were still staring at Slade and Blackfire in a considerable amount of shock…

"The dungeons?!" they chorused, all three sitting down again on the edge of the bed, having gotten up when Slade and Blackfire walked in. Blackfire nodded, smiling.

"Yes, kids, Galfore's in the dungeons," she said condescendingly. "He's currently being held a prisoner." She crossed her arms and smiled smugly while the other three looked at each other, feeling quiet confused. Raven looked at her, and raised an eyebrow.

"What did you put him in prison for?" she asked, genuinely curious, although she did have a hunch. Blackfire smiled again, and shook her head sadly. Even Slade chuckled to himself.

"I'm surprised by your question, Raven," Slade said, shaking his head sadly, a little disappointed. "Surely you must know why my dear wife would do that…"

"So that she could take over Tamaran again," Raven said simply, glaring at them from where she was sitting on the bed, her arms crossed. Slade and Blackfire nodded in agreement.

"Of course," Blackfire said, almost laughing out loud. She gestured to where Starfire and Robin were sleeping. "With my sweet little sister asleep forever in a coma, and her k'norfka in prison, no one can stop me from taking over Tamaran again. The crown goes to me." She looked over at Slade and smiled. "And it goes to Slade, of course." The Titans looked at each other, everything suddenly making sense.

"So _that's _why you invited Star!" Beast Boy said, comprehension suddenly dawning on his face, his green ears perking up for a second. "So you could put her in a coma." He paused for a moment, and looked at the others, who were pretty much wondering the same thing. "But what do you have planned for the rest of us?" he asked a little nervously. The others nodded.

"Oh, Blackfire left that to my discretion, Beast Boy," Slade said, smiling to himself. "At the moment, I don't have anything planned for you three…yet." And with that, he and Blackfire walked out of the room again, but he foolishly left behind a small bottle of pills…

----- ----- ----

_Robin and I were still sitting on the rock, both of us deep in thought. I was tired and immensely worn out by everything that happened, but for some strange reason, an old memory from my childhood kept popping into my head. I was very small and just learning how to fly, and I was a little scared, but Blackfire and Galfore were both very encouraging. And in the end, I succeeded. I don't understand how and/or why Blackfire could hate me so much when we were so very close back then…_

_Robin looked over at me, holding my hand tightly with his, and smiled at me. I smiled back at him. Robin quickly stood up, pulling me with him._

_"Come on, Starfire! We've gotta get out!" he said as he started walking quickly in the direction of the Tower, which had suddenly appeared out of nowhere on the horizon. I stopped waking for a moment, looking at him. He stopped as well, and looked back._

_"Out of what, Robin?" I asked him quietly, staring out at the City again, feeling sad and hopeless. "My dreams? There is no way out…well, for me there is not." I looked at him sadly, a tear snaking its way down my cheek. "You came to my dreams out of your own volition, Robin. For you, there may be a way out," I said quietly, looking away from him for a second. "But there is not a way out for me."_

_"Starfire, you know that's not true," Robin said softly, putting his arm around my shoulders. "There's a way out of any situation. You just have to find it, pretty much." I looked up at him for a moment, wondering how a wonderful young man like Robin could love me as much as he does, and be willing to do almost anything for me, even join me in my dreams. I looked away again, sighing._

_"But what if there is not a way out for either of us? What if we are both stuck in my dreams forever?" I asked him quietly, wondering what his reply would be. Robin thought for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked at me again, and smiled._

_"Well," he said softly, kissing my forehead and brushing a stray strand of hair out of my eyes. "If there isn't a way out of here, Starfire, I _definitely _know who I want to spend the rest of my life with: you." I looked up at him, my green eyes wide in surprise._

_"Do you truly mean that, Robin?" I asked him quietly, feeling quite touched. Robin nodded as he held both of my hands in his._

_"I do, Starfire," he said sincerely, pulling me into an embrace. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." I smiled as I listened to his heart beating for a moment. I reached up with a hand and softly touched his cheek._

_"Good, because I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Robin," I said quietly, smiling up at him. He smiled back at me, and we kissed each other, of course. When we finally pulled apart, which I immensely disliked, we continued walking towards the Tower._

_As we entered our Tower through the front door and went upstairs, we noticed a few things that were most definitely unusual: First, the Tower was the exact same way that it had always been, and not affected by Trigon and the affects of his arrival on Earth. Second, for some strange reason there was a time portal in the living room of the Tower. Both of these items were most definitely out of the ordinary…_

_"Why has the Tower stayed the same?" Robin asked me as he looked around the Tower wonderingly, rubbing his neck with his hand for a second. "All of this should have been destroyed by Trigon, if we're where I think we are."_

_"I do not know, Robin," I said quietly, pulling out my locket from underneath my armor plate so that it was on the outside. I nervously played with its chain for a moment, thinking. "But perhaps one of the main reasons as to why nothing has changed here is because of the fact that we are in my dreams, and things are portrayed as to how I would have wanted them to be." Robin nodded in agreement as we both continued to stare at the portal. "But tell me, Robin? Why is there a time portal here? And to where does it lead?" I looked over at him as he came to stand next to me._

_"I don't know, Star," Robin said, holding my hand again. "But there's only one way to find out…" And with that, Robin and I stepped through the time portal…_


	16. More Surprises

**Chapter 16: More Surprises**

Author's note: Ok, ladies and gents, sorry this one took a little longer than usual. My Dad and I went camping this weekend, and this is the first time that I've been able to update stuff within the last couple days. Chapter 17 will hopefully be up sometime before the end of this week, I think, but it just depends on whether or not I have enough time on my hands…

There's no real need to tell you guys what's happening in this chapter; the title says it all. Thanks go to, as always, **RobinRocks**, **Maddy-CSI, **and everyone else who's been reading "Coma". Thanks again, and enjoy the chapter!

----- ----- -----

_After Robin and I had stepped through the time portal that we had found in the living room of the Tower, we found ourselves, somehow, back in the Tower again. We looked around, considerably surprised by the fact that it seemed as if we hadn't really gone anywhere…_

_"Um, Starfire?" Robin said uncertainly, looking at me. "That was a time portal, right?" I nodded. "Ok, then do you have any idea as to where the heck we are?"_

_I nodded again as I looked around at the Tower. At first glance, it seemed to us as if nothing had changed, but we soon noticed that a few things were different. There was a fireplace in the living room now, a bassinette in the corner over by the window, and a very large Christmas tree, all decked out for the joyous holiday of Christmas. I turned to look at Robin again, my expression a little wistful._

_"We are in the future, Robin," I said quietly as I sat down on the couch in the Tower's living room, in front of the fire, my legs stretched out in front of me._

_"The future?" Robin echoed as he sat down next to me. I nodded, gesturing out the window at the snow-blanketed Jump City._

_"The future for us as it would have been had the Clock of Eternity been stolen by Warp, and me disappearing through that wormhole," I said, attempting to explain. Robin nodded, putting his arm around my shoulders. I looked around again, feeling a little confused. "However, considering how many things are different here, perhaps not. Things have changed." Suddenly, we heard voices out in the hall way, singing and talking rather loudly. Robin and I looked at each other, instantly recognizing some of them: Cyborg and Beast Boy, singing Christmas carols, rather badly and very off-key. Robin and I smiled at each other as they walked into the room, followed by the rest of the group._

_"…And a partridge in a pear tree!" BB and Cyborg sang lustily as they walked through the doorway into the living room. They stopped dead in their tracks in the doorway when they saw Robin and me. Their eyes widened in shock and surprise. Robin and I merely grinned at them._

_"Merry Christmas!" we chorused as we walked over to properly greet them. They still stared at us, considerably surprised to see us, and also considerably…older. Beast Boy was the first to recover himself._

_"Merry Christmas!" he said happily, giving me a hug. I looked at him for a second, to see whether or not he had changed. He was most definitely taller, and his face seemed a little more mature. He was still wearing his black and purple suit, and also a black ski cap, scarf, and a big purple ski jacket. He smiled at us. "What are you guys doing here?" Robin and I looked at each other and shrugged our shoulders._

_"We don't really know," Robin said a little sheepishly. I nodded in agreement. "It's kind of a long story." He looked around again. "Where are we, anyways? And where's everyone else?"_

_"You're obviously in the Tower," Raven's voice said sarcastically, from behind Beast Boy and Cyborg. "And everyone else is currently stuck out in the hallway, waiting for those two idiots to move out of the way." Beast Boy turned around indignantly, his arms crossed as he glared at her._

_"Hey, you watch who you're calling an 'idiot', Raven Arella Logan!" he said as she walked into the room, quickly followed by two more people, one whom I immediately recognized as Robin's older self, Nightwing. The person who was with him looked strangely familiar, as if I had seen her somewhere before. She had long bright red hair, sparkling green eyes, and was dressed almost entirely in purple. She smiled at me, and I suddenly realized that that was me when I was considerably older. I looked over at Robin, who had also registered the fact that he was looking at his older self. All four of us stared at each other for a second before Nightwing decided to break the silence._

_"So what're you guys doing here?" he asked, smiling as he put his arms around the older Starfire's shoulders. She smiled at him, and then turned to look back at Robin and myself. "You two should be back in your past, not in your future." Robin and I sighed as we walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down on some of the stools, while everyone else was watching us._

_"Like I said before," Robin said quietly, glancing at me for a second. "It's a bit of a long story."_

_"We have plenty of time," Raven said a little sarcastically, standing next to Beast Boy, who put an arm around her shoulders as well. I glanced over at Raven for a moment, considerably surprised to see her stomach a little larger than usual. She caught me a looking at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, Starfire?" I blushed._

_"Uh, nothing of importance, Raven," I replied, looking at the floor for a moment. I looked back up at them. "Raven, are you and Beast Boy expecting a child?" They nodded, Beast Boy grinning. Raven smiled a little bit._

_"Yep, we're expecting our first kid," Beast Boy said proudly, Raven rolling her eyes. Robin and I looked at each other again._

_"Congratulations, you two" Robin said sincerely, smiling at them. "How long have you guys been married?" Beast Boy and Raven thought for a moment._

_"Ok, let me think for a second…me and Raven got together at Slade and Blackfire's wedding, which was ten years ago exactly, dated for about two years or so, and then got married a year later." Beast Boy said, counting on his fingers. "So we've been married for about seven years, and together for about ten." Robin and I nodded, as did Nightwing and the older me._

_"It's the same with me and Kori, give or take a bit," Nightwing said, looking over at me and Robin and at the others as well. Robin looked at me for a moment, confused. I sighed._

_"Koriand'r is my given Tamaranean name," I said quietly, looking out the window for a moment, and then turned to look back at him and the others. "You and the rest of our friends call me by the English version of it." Robin nodded, and then turned back to look at Nightwing and the older version of me. Nightwing and my older self smiled at us._

_"Kori and I have been together for about the same amount of time," Nightwing said, looking at us. "We've been married for the last ten years." He smiled at my older self, who smiled back at him. Robin and I stared at them in shock, and then turned to look back at each other._

_"Married?!" we chorused in surprise, considerably shocked. We stared in shock. "What else is new?" Starfire smiled at us and at Nightwing. She quickly walked over to the bassinette, leaned over, and picked up a small bundle of blankets. She quickly walked back over to us, being very careful how she held the bundle, supporting its…head? Robin and I leaned over the bundle to see a tiny baby boy with bright red hair, fast asleep. We looked at each other, surprised. The older me smiled at us, and looked over at Nightwing, who smiled at her._

_"We have a son," she said softly, stroking his hair. Robin and I continued to stare in shock…_

----- ----- -----

Meanwhile, back in reality, Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were trying to figure out what to do about the current situation…

"Ok," said Raven, attempting to be business-like as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Beast Boy. "We've definitely got a bit of a problem with Galfore in prison." Beast Boy looked over at her, as did Cyborg, who was still leaning against one of the columns.

"Yeah, Rae, no kidding," Beast Boy said quietly, looking over at her. He sighed for a second, and looked at the others. "Anybody got any ideas as to what the heck we're supposed to do?" Cyborg and Raven both shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know, BB," Cyborg said, looking over at him, his arms crossed. He shook his head dejectedly, glancing over at where Robin and Starfire were sleeping. "We need Robin for this."

"But Robin's asleep, Cyborg," Raven said, looking at him and raising an eyebrow. "And I don't know if I can wake him up." Beast Boy looked at her, confused.

"But you were the one who put that spell on him so he could join Starfire in her coma, Rae," he said, gesturing towards where they were sleeping. Raven nodded, her violet eyes sad. "How come you can't wake him up?"

"I just don't know, BB," she said quietly, looking down at her hands for a moment. "The spell I cast only enabled him to join her in sleep. I don't think I can wake him up." She sighed again, and then suddenly noticed a small medicine bottle on the bed, and picked it up. Cyborg and Beast Boy noticed her looking at it.

"Hey, what's that?" Beast Boy asked, considerably curious. Cyborg and Raven both looked at him as if he was crazy. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It's obviously a medicine bottle, Beast Boy," she said acerbically. "I think that this is the drug that Blackfire indirectly gave Starfire." The other two nodded as she read the back of the bottle. Her eyes suddenly widened in surprise. "Hey, listen to this: Caution: If a person takes Dormironix and falls into a coma, only the kiss from their true love will wake them up." She looked at the others, who looked back.

"Which means, basically, that the only way we can wake Starfire up," Cyborg said, figuring things out. "Is if Robin kisses her." The others nodded, and looked at each other.

"So how are we supposed to wake Robin up, then?" Beast Boy asked, looking at Cyborg and Raven. They shrugged their shoulders, and turned to watch Starfire and Robin, and think things through…


	17. Disaster

**Chapter 17: Disaster (sort of)**

**Author's note: **Ok, I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated this in a while; I've been really busy with volunteering, college orientation, and a lot of other stuff, and I've also been working on a couple new stories as well. So, fellow fans, before you come after me with torches and pitchforks, here's Chapter 17 of our "Teen Titans" saga…

The curtain opens, so to speak, with Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy finally having figured out a plan of attack, in which they will help Robin and Starfire, manage to get Galfore out of prison, and also deal with Slade and his delightful new wife, Blackfire. How? Well, you're just going to have to read to find that out! And Robin and Starfire are still in their future, and are about to get another surprise, of course…

Thanks to **RobinRocks, Kevorkian, Leaf on the Wind, **and everyone else who's been reading and reviewing! Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to leave reviews!

---- ---- ----

Raven, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed, looked over at Beast Boy and Cyborg, having just explained her idea of how to help Robin and Starfire, get Galfore out of prison, and deal with Blackfire and Slade…

"Raven, are you sure that you want to do this?" Cyborg asked, reading the back of the medicine bottle again. He looked over at her, and raised an eyebrow. "What if you don't wake up?" Raven rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I'm positive, Cyborg," she said, glancing over at Robin and Starfire, who were sleeping relatively peacefully. She looked back at him and Beast Boy. "This is one of the best plans we've come up with. We've got to try something." The boys nodded in agreement as Raven glanced over at Beast Boy, and smiled. "And besides, if I don't wake myself up, Beast Boy can kiss me." Beast Boy grinned at her, and then thought for a minute.

"Ok, guys, explain something to me," he said, scratching his head for a second. "How is Raven joining Starfire and Robin in their dreams going to help us get Galfore out of prison, deal with Blackfire and Slade, and wake Star up?" Raven and Cyborg rolled their eyes as Beast Boy looked back and forth between them confusedly.

"By joining Starfire and Robin in Starfire's dreams, Beast Boy," Raven said, attempting to explain. "I can explain to them the current situation. The spell that I cast should enable me to join them in their dreams as well, as I'm the one who cast it." She paused for a moment, and sighed. "With Galfore in prison and Slade and Blackfire having taken over the planet, we've got a bit of a disaster on our hands. We really need Robin's help, so I'm going to try to wake him up through the dream." Beast Boy nodded, things starting to make sense to him, although there was one thing that still wasn't making sense.

"Wait a minute, Rae," he said, trying to think. "If you can wake Robin up through the dream, can't you wake Starfire up that way too?" Raven shook her head at him, and gestured at the two.

"No, Beast Boy, I can't! The 'medicine' that Blackfire indirectly gave Starfire is basically controlling her. Not even the spell that I cast on Robin and Starfire which enabled Robin to join Starfire in sleep can help wake her up." Raven sighed again, and shook her head. "The only person that can wake Starfire up is Robin."

"And we need him awake for that," Cyborg said nodding, crossing his arms. Beast Boy nodded as well, rubbing his neck with his hand for a second. Raven sighed again, grabbed the bottle, and opened it. She shook out two pills, and quickly swallowed them with a glass of water, which was conveniently sitting on a nearby nightstand. The other two looked at her, concerned.

"Do you feel anything yet, Rae?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven shook her head.

"Not yet, Beast Boy," she said dryly. "Do I look asleep to you?" Beast Boy hastily shook his head while Cyborg chuckled to himself.

"At least Raven's managing to keep her sense of humor intact," he said, looking over at her. She still looked ok, but suddenly, Raven felt considerably dizzy, as if she had stood up too fast. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and she fell back onto the bed, out cold. She was even snoring slightly. The boys quickly rushed to her side, and laid her next to Starfire and Robin, placing each of her hands on one of their shoulders. Beast Boy made sure to tuck her cloak around her body so that she would be warm, and then stood back leaning against the wall. He looked over at Cyborg.

"Do you think she'll manage to wake him up, Cy?" he asked quietly, looking over at the three sleepers on the bed. Cyborg smiled at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure she will, BB," he said encouragingly. "Raven generally knows what she's doing most of the time." Beast Boy nodded, and looked over at them again.

"I hope you're right, Cyborg," he said, shaking his head for a moment. "'Cause we've got a major disaster on our hands…"

----- ----- -----

_Robin and I continued to stare in shock at our future selves and our son. We looked at each other again, considerably surprised by this news. I suppose that I had always known that Robin and I would get married someday, but to have it confirmed like this, by our future selves and our future child, was a bit of a surprise. And to also find out that Nightwing and Koriand'r were married ten years ago was a bit of a shock, because that meant that they were married around the time of Slade and Blackfire's wedding. Hopefully Robin had not quite figured this out yet…_

_Meanwhile, we continued to stare at each other in shock. "We have a son?!" we chorused in surprise, looking at Nightwing and Koriand'r again. They nodded, laughing._

_"Yes, we have a son," the older me replied, smiling at the baby again, who was still fast asleep. "His name is Ryan, and if you continue to shriek like that, you will wake him up." She gently carried the bundle back to the bassinette, and laid him back down. Meanwhile, Nightwing was still staring at Robin and myself._

_"You guys still haven't answered my question," he said, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at us. "What are you guys doing here?" Robin and I thought for a moment, trying to figure out a way to explain to everyone what had happened to me in a way that would make the sense to them. Robin thankfully came up with an idea before I did._

_"What we're doing here in the future, I don't really know," Robin said, sitting down on one of the kitchen stools again. I sat next to him. "All I know is, Starfire is currently in a coma, thanks to Slade and Blackfire. I am trying to wake her up, by joining her in her dreams, thanks to a spell that Raven cast on me. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Raven are still awake, trying to figure out a way to deal with Blackfire and Slade." He paused for a moment, and looked at me. He smiled for a second, and then turned back to the others. "How we got here is a really good question…"_

_The older Raven looked at us, and raised an eyebrow. "Well, that's definitely a good question," she said quietly, a hand on her slightly bulging stomach. "And the situation that you guys are currently dealing with in your time is and/or was a disaster." The others nodded in agreement. The older Cyborg looked over at us._

_"I think I know how Robin and Star managed to get to their future, while in their dreams." The others looked at him. Raven raised an eyebrow, her arms crossed._

_"Oh, really? Well, how did they get here?" she asked sarcastically, although she already knew the answer. Cyborg sighed and rolled his eyes._

_"Since Starfire is in a coma, and Robin joined her in sleep, they are both outside of the time-space continuum, which enabled them to travel through time." Cyborg explained. I looked over at the others, who were nodding. Suddenly, the doors into the living room opened, and Raven walked through._

_"Yeah, and they're not the only ones who are able to do it," she said, a little sarcastically. She quickly walked into the room, her blue cloak trailing behind her. For some strange reason, she was still wearing her bridesmaid's dress. The others stared at her in surprise, as did Robin and myself._

_"Raven, what are you doing here?" Robin asked her, raising an eyebrow. Our Raven rolled her eyes at him._

_"I'm obviously here to help, Robin," she said a little acerbically. She suddenly noticed her older self, standing next to Beast Boy, with her considerably noticeable stomach. Her eyes widened in surprise as she stared at them in shock. She suddenly groaned. "You've gotta be kidding me…"Beast Boy grinned at her._

_"We've gotta be kidding you about what, Rae?" he asked her innocently. Both Ravens rolled their eyes at him, as did everyone else. Our Raven groaned again, sitting on the edge of the couch._

_"This is more of a disaster than I thought," she said, shaking her head tiredly…_


	18. In Trouble

**Chapter 18: In Trouble**

**Author's note: **Sorry about the long wait for an update! Life sort of happened to me the last year and a half. Got a boyfriend (we broke up last September; would love to shove him up a tree), wound up in the hospital a couple times, wound up moving back to my parents, then moved out a few weeks ago. (Mind you, my stuff's still there; I'm just not.) So, here we are, Chapter 18! Raven just showed up in Starfire's subconscious, Galfore's being held captive…things are looking rather bleak for our heroes! Thanks a bunch to everyone who's been reading and left reviews! And thanks a bunch for your patience!

TTYL,

StAr

--- ---- ---

When we last left our heroes (well, the ones who were still awake, at this point), Cyborg and Beast Boy had just laid Raven out on the bed next to Starfire and Robin, all three sleepers now in the same dream…

"What do we now, Cy?" Beast Boy asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, holding Raven's hand as she slept. Cyborg rubbed his neck with his hand for a minute, thinking, then shook his head.

"I don't know, man. We've gotta get Galfore out of prison somehow; we really need his help!"

"Dude, our team leader, his girlfriend, and Raven are all asleep! We're three veggie enchiladas short of a dinner platter!" Beast Boy jumped off of the bed and started pacing across the room. "We're in some serious trouble!"

"BB, we're _always_ in trouble! We deal with this kind of stuff all the time; we're Titans!"

"Yeah, but none of us has been put into a coma until now 'cause of their evil older sister, who married our arch-nemesis, imprisoned her father, and took over the planet! Dude, I don't know how things could get any _worse!"_

Suddenly, the sound of marching footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway in their direction, and a small group of Tamaranean soldiers marched into the room, quickly encircled the boys, spear points facing them. Cyborg glared at Beast Boy as the two of them were quickly marched out of Starfire's suite, most likely headed towards the detention level.

"You just had to say somethin', didn't ya?"

"Heh, my bad…"

--- --- ---

_ After the Raven from our present had arrived in our future, things were still a little of the confusing. I was not sure what she was doing there, or how she had arrived there, but it boded very ill that she was there, although she did say that she was there to assist. And I was not disappointed when she explained what had happened…_

_ "Galfore is now being held prisoner by Blackfire and Slade, probably for not having actually done anything, but just to keep him out of the way, and Blackfire and Slade have taken over rule of Tamaran," Raven said tiredly as she sat down on one of the kitchen barstools, her back to the counter. "Cyborg and Beast Boy are trying to figure out a plan to rescue him, but with me now asleep, as well as you two…well, we could really use your help." I glanced over at Robin, who smiled at me, though his expression was the worried._

_ "I promised that I would do anything I could to help Starfire wake up from her coma, Raven," he said quietly, as he put his arm around my shoulders and gave them a squeeze. Raven sighed, as did her older self._

_ "I know that, Robin, and you'll still be able to help her, but we need you awake for that…" The other Titans nodded in agreement. "And besides, without your leadership, we're pretty much lost. The fact that we actually managed to agree on a plan without arguing over it and having three separate plans instead is something short of miraculous."_

_ "Yeah, save for the fact that we got arrested after you fell asleep and thrown in the palace jail…" the older Beast Boy said under his breath. Both Ravens glared at him for that._

_ "Great, so you idiots just got arrested?! Brilliant! I'm asleep for two seconds and all Hell breaks loose…" our Raven sighed and shook her head. "If we _weren't _in trouble before, we certainly are now…"_

_ "Hey, we were asleep before you were!" Robin said, slightly peeved. "It's because of the fact that Blackfire's evil enough to want her little sister in a coma that we're even in this mess!"_

_ "Well, shouting at me isn't going to help anything!" Raven snapped at him. The older Titans now looked slightly uneasy, though Nightwing was nearly laughing._

_ "You guys do know that everything works out ok, right?" Raven raised an eyebrow at him, glaring slightly._

_ "Obviously, seeing as my future is literally staring me in the face," she replied dryly. The older Titans laughed, as did Robin and I._

_ "So what do we do now? We're asleep!" Robin and I asked. Raven thought for a moment, then sort-of smiled._

_ "Well, that's kind of why I'm here in the first place. Seeing as I was the one who cast the spell on Robin so that he could join you in your dreams, Star, I think I can get him out, but only him."_

_ "What about me? I do not wish to be asleep forever!" I said nervously as I glanced between Robin and Roven, feeling rather afraid. _

_ "You won't be, Star, I promise," Robin said quietly as he pulled me to him for an embrace. "You'll be awake soon…" Raven nodded in agreement, as did the older Titans._

_ "How will you and Robin get back to the present?" I asked curiously. The other Titans looked at the older Raven when I asked that._

_ "That's a great question, Rae," the older Beast Boy remarked. "I always wondered how you managed to pull that one off…" Both Ravens glared at him._

_ "Ha ha ha. Very funny, BB," the younger said dryly, rolling her eyes at him. "Since we're all asleep (well, myself, Robin, and Starfire are, anyways), we're outside the parameters of the Time-Space Continuum, which is how we ended up here, in our future. If Robin and I go back through the portal we arrived here in, we should go back to our present."_

_ "Uh, one problem, you guys; the wormhole you came here through is now closed, and we've got dinner guests arriving soon," Cyborg said apprehensively. The three of us looked at each other, then at the older Titans._

_ "Really? Who's coming for dinner?" Robin asked suspiciously. Beast Boy chuckled nervously._

_ "Uh, Blackfire and Slade…"The three of us collapsed onto the couch at the news, in shock. Raven was the first to recover herslelf._

_ "Great, we really _are _in trouble…"_

_--- ---- ---_

**Author's note: **Ok, I hope that made up for the fact that I haven't updated in over a year. Hope y'all liked, and Chapter 19 will hopefully be up in a week or two, depending on how things go. Don't forget to leave reviews!


	19. A Fly on the Wall or Mirror, Mirror

**Chapter 19: A Fly On The Wall**

_OR_

**Mirror, Mirror**

**A/N: **_Exceedingly _sorry about the long wait for an update! Things have been really busy with yours truly, and I haven't really felt like working on "Coma" again until recently. (As far as my life goes, I've got a boyfriend, live on my own now, and am currently looking for a job. And I'm also going to school full time and am almost done with a two-year degree). Ok, last we left off, BB & Cyborg had just been surrounded by the palace guards, Slade & Blackfire (ok, mainly Blackfire) had pulled a coup d'etat, Galfore's in prison, and everyone else is asleep and apparenty held prisoners in Starfire's dream. And since that wormhole closed, they're sort of stuck in the future. Somewhat complicated, isn't it? Anyways, maybe BB will think of something to rescue everyone...

Enjoy, and don't forget to leave reviews!

TTYL,

StAr

P.S. Thanks to **Silver-Eyed Leanan Sidhe **for talking shop and giving me the idea for this chapter! ^_^

Well, when we last left off with Beast Boy and Cyborg, they were surrounded by a squadron of Tamaranean guards and being marched off to the palace dungeon, to most likely join Galfore...

"Dude, this is _really _bad!" Beast Boy hissed quietly to Cyborg as they were being frog-marched along the palace corridors. "How on Earth are we going to get out of this mess?"

"Beats me, BB! We're without a team leader, Galfore's in prison, and Blackfire and Slade have taken over the planet. This is _not good," _Cyborg hissed back, shaking his head for a second. "We could _really _use a plan right now to get the others awake, or to at least let them know what's going on..."

Beast Boy thought hard for a minute as they walked down more than a few flights of stairs, the sound of their footsteps echoing loudly in his ears. _Ok, _he thought to himself. _Starfire, Robin, and Raven are all asleep, with no real way of getting in contact with them. Since Raven did that spell-thingy to join the others in sleep, and she's the main voodoo worker of the five of us, she'd be our way in to Dreamland. But as she's now asleep, that's not an option...WAIT! What about her meditation mirror thingy? That might work...!_

"DUDE! I've got an idea, but I need a distraction from you!"

"You got it, B!" Cyborg said, as he suddenly charged on the guards, aimed a right uppercut at his jaw, and then aimed his sonic cannon at the ceiling. With a KA-BOOM! that was most likely heard all over the palace, the sonic stream collided with the ceiling, followed by several chunks of stone masonry and plaster, falling on top of the boys and their unfortunate guards. The guards tried to duck, but it didn't really due them that much of a favor, as they quickly got buried (and knocked out) by more than a few chunks of stone.

"Well, that did the trick," Beast Boy said as he crawled out from under a large piece of plaster, quickly got up off of the ground, and dusted himself off. He quickly turned his attention over to look at the guards, saw that they were unconscious, and figured that they weren't much of a problem...at least for the time being. He also saw that Cyborg was unconscious, but figured that he'd wake up soon. He quickly morphed into a housefly and buzzed back towards their suite of rooms, hoping that Raven had remembered to bring her meditation mirror with her on the trip...

_When myself, Robin and Raven heard the news that my sister and Slade were coming for dinner, and would be arriving soon, we were not pleased..._

_ "Why are Slade and Blackfire coming over for dinner? Aren't they our enemies?" Robin asked the older versions of ourselves as Raven and myself sat on the sofa._

_ "Well, they kind of are our enemies, but they're also family, and seeing as it's Christmas, we're being nice," Nightwing replied as he put his arm around the older version of me's shoulders. "It's a temporary truce, pretty much, and come the New Year we'll all be back to fighting each other and foiling evil plots." The other Titans nodded in agreement, while I looked at Robin and the Raven from our present...or past, whichever one was relevant._

_ "We would like to be gone before they arrive here, if that's at all possible..." I said nervously as I looked at the other Titans. "Is there any way at all we can leave?" The older Beast Boy suddenly grinned, causing both Ravens to glare at him. _

_ "What are you looking so smug about, BB?" the Raven from my present said acerbicly. _

_ "Heh, no particular reason, Rae," he said as he started to chuckle. "I just happen to know how you guys manage to get out of here."_

_ "Oh? And how do we 'manage' to do _that_?" _

_ "By the use of that conveniently located portal!" the Beast Boy from our future said triumphantly as yet another portal appeared in the livingroom, this one being black with a red spiral. And who stepped out of it, but the Beast Boy from our present! _

_ "Um, where did that portal come from?" Robin asked the other Titans as the younger Beast Boy noticed his surroundings._

_ "It came from my meditation mirror," both Ravens said, looking pretty embarrassed..._

**A/N: **...and that's the end of that chapter! With the appearance of the portal, I'd say the Titans have a way to get back to their present again, but what about Starfire? Stay tuned to find out!


End file.
